


"if the sun and moon should doubt"

by fw_feathers (mia826)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Character Study, Civilian Reader, Devil May Cry 5, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, POV Outsider, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia826/pseuds/fw_feathers
Summary: "...they'd immediately go out." - William Blake,Auguries of InnocenceDark hair swooped over shadowed eyes on a pale face, a gaze so intense you could feel it digging into your bones. You will never forget that gaze.He can’t be human,you remember thinking, years and years later.No human can have eyes that old.





	1. Songs Of Experience: Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Shhh don't tell my friends I wrote this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against all odds, a human survived a month in the shadow of the Qliphoth.

V tossed his head, brushing his bangs out of the way. The last demon to challenge him crumbled into ash. He tapped his cane against the ground, dusting off any clinging remains.

“Good job wrecking a whole bridge, V!” Griffon crowed, swooping over his head. “Not like the city needed it.”

“The more roots we can exterminate, the better,” V replied, unruffled. His gaze drifted towards the horizon, as it had been doing for the past month. White, writhing branches stark against the blue sky, the Qliphoth grew ever higher. “I will not let him gain any more power,” he murmured. More of a promise to himself, than a reply.

Shadow prowled at his side, lightly brushing his free hand. He shifted, lifting his hand for her to arch against in a subtle caress. She growled, then pulled away. He let his hand drop.

Griffon had flown even higher above them, possibly in anticipation of the building they’d have to enter. The times they had been in a wide-open space big enough for the large bird to stretch his wings were few and far in between.

Sometimes, V regretted keeping his familiars bound and confined in his tattoos. But as Griffon had said before – they had made a contract with each other. None of them could exist without the other, and none of them could achieve their shared goal apart. So V let the space of a heartbeat pass, before raising his hand to call Griffon back.

Then Griffon spoke. “Hey! What the—” He swooped lower, sharp eyes trained on the water below them. “No way! V, it’s a human!”

Shadow’s head snapped up. V straightened, his grip on his cane tightening. “Impossible,” he said quietly. “We’ve scouted the whole city. Anyone who didn’t manage to escape should be dead by now.” He should know – he had spent the past month trying to make a dent in the demon numbers while helping what civilians he could find reach the city borders. All while hoping against hope that Nero would make his way back, and find a way to replace the arm that he, Vergil – V – had taken.

“I’m not kidding!” Griffon insisted. “Look!” The bird dove, over the edge of the bridge’s remains, further into the rubble of the flooded city.

Sure enough, below him, a small form sprawled over the edge of a sunken building. Wet clothing clung to decidedly human skin. The figure was half in, half out of the water, as if they had managed to drag themselves onto the rock and fallen unconscious where they lay. They were far out enough that the crumbling bridge had barely missed them.

Immediately, V reached up for Griffon. The bird materialized above him in a flash of blue light and dark ink. “Coming, coming—” The demon grunted, and lifted them both into the air. His strong wings kept their fall over the edge in a controlled glide. Shadow leapt after them, disappearing into V’s right arm.

V dropped to his knees as soon as he landed. He brushed aside ragged, bleached hair. It was a girl—unconscious, but alive. Bruises ringed her eyes and skin. She was thin, most likely from spending the past few weeks running and hiding from demons. Though nowhere near V’s color, she was obviously paler than she should be. Her hair had grown long enough without care that her natural roots showed, while a large part of it was still a faded, ugly green.

Her hair was damp, not wet. How long had she been lying here?

V looked up at the sky. The Qliphoth loomed over him, a reminder of his sins and folly. Who he used to be warred with the conscience he had regained. It was important to push forward, as fast as possible. The longer Urizen was left alone, the more power he gained.

But how would V be any different from the creature in the tree, if he let an innocent die to reach his goal?

Griffon caught his thoughtful look and squawked in alarm. “What? No. Nonono—V, come on! That’s a terrible idea!”

V ignored him. He adjusted his hold on his cane, then reached down to pull the girl out of the water. Her head lolled back as he pulled her body onto his lap with a huff. Her brow was furrowed; her breathing, fast. But her eyes didn’t flicker under her eyelids, as they would if she was dreaming.

V adjusted his hold, trying to support her head on his shoulder, while he braced her back with his raised knee. He frowned when her breathing didn’t ease. If she had drowned, she wouldn’t be breathing at all. But she showed none of the signs of having been touched by the Qliphoth.

…Could it have something to do with how she survived this long?

“Great. Congratulations, you managed to pull her up.” Griffon drifted down, close enough to circle around V’s head. “Now how do you plan on getting out of here?” He sneered at the body V was bracing against his chest. “I can’t carry you both.”

As much as V hated to admit it, Griffon was right. He wasn’t even strong enough to carry the girl. All he could do was hold her upright in a semblance of an embrace. Her face was tucked into his neck, stuttering breaths rippling over his skin. Her feet trailed on the ground, brushing the water’s edge.

His grip tightened on his cane, enough to make the metal wobble. He hated this. Hated his frailty, hated the guilt and desperation weighing down on him with every step. He hated how he could feel his own body slowly crumbling to pieces. A far, far cry from his past strength.

How far the eldest son of Sparda had fallen.

His gaze drifted to the Qliphoth.

Both sides of him.

“Just give it up already!” Griffon said. “I’m telling you- hey!”

V tossed his head. Ink flew off his hair, splashing into the water. The ground shook. “Seriously?!” Griffon screeched, flying upwards as Nightmare rose into being.

“‘ _Great things are done when men and mountains meet,’_ ” V quoted.1 He stepped onto Nightmare’s bowed back, using his cane to brace himself as he pinned the girl between him and Nightmare. This way, all he needed to do was keep her from slipping off. “Make yourself useful and find somewhere we can hide her. It’s the least we can do.”

“Oh! Whew.” Griffon dropped three feet, just to emphasize his sigh of relief. “And here I thought you were going to drag her along with us.”

“We don’t have the luxury of time.” V urged Nightmare forward. The golem started moving, wading into water that was chest deep for the familiar. V could feel his power draining away. He pushed on stubbornly. Of all his familiars, Nightmare was the costliest to summon. But as he had told Griffon, it was the least he could do. Few things attracted demons more than a passing Devil Hunter. The girl would be as safe as he could make her, tucked away in a corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. William Blake, _Gnomic Verses_.
> 
> If you break the bridge after V notes it's unstable, you're the dumbass, not V, haha! But hey, at least you get a gold orb for wrecking city property.


	2. The Voice Of The Ancient Bard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You closed your eyes in the water. You woke up in the dark.

You woke up in the dark, tucked against cold steel that gave off the acrid scent of oil. You opened your eyes to find yourself leaning against an empty oil drum, in the corner of what looked like an abandoned store room. Your breathing was loud in the silence.

You curled your fingers into the loose sleeves of your sweater. How did you get here? The last thing you remembered was dragging yourself out of the water. You had been barely conscious even then, black spots dancing across your vision as your body fought for oxygen. Sheer will kept you swimming until numb fingers scraped dry land. Your memory blacked out after that.

Carefully, you pulled yourself to your feet. It was habit by now to check how you felt, body part by body part. Arms, fine. Legs, fine. No tingling feeling in your fingers and toes. No weakness. Just the same exhaustion that’s been dogging you for days. You were fine, for now.

You glanced around. You were in an abandoned storage room, of sorts. Empty paint cans and wooden planks lay scattered on the ground. There was no water in sight. Sunlight poured through the windows and doors, but after weeks of hiding, you knew better than to risk even peeking outside.

You couldn’t hear any demons nearby, no matter how much you strained your ears. There was only you, in your still-uncomfortably damp socks, your ruined sweater, and scratched up boots.

So how did you get here? If a demon had dragged you out of the water, you wouldn’t be alive to wonder about it. You’re lucky enough you didn’t just slip into the water and drowned.

You rubbed your arms and fought back a shiver. The unknown made the silence that should have meant safety into something unsettling. You started picking your way over the trash around you towards the stairs on your left.

Something crunched under your feet. You raised one foot. Dark pebbles glinted against the cement. They trailed all the way to the obsidian mineral deposit in the corner of the room. Glancing down the stairs showed another above the steps. Both had been smashed apart, lacking the red crystals that would coagulate on the rock. The only reason you recognized them was because you almost brained yourself on one once, trying to run from an ugly, oversized silver fly.

This clinched it. Something had gone through here. Possibly, the same thing that pulled you out of the water and left you behind. But… what? And why?

You shook your head and slapped your cheeks. Gently; once, twice. Then you clapped your hands together, one last time, to complete the little charm that’s gotten you through hard times, both big and small. “Alright,” you whispered to yourself, and stepped forward.

That had always been the most important part, since you were little. Taking the first step.

It didn’t matter how you got here. You couldn’t afford to stay still. You had to do what you could to get to the border of the city. You weren’t going to waste the time you’ve spent running for your life to die now.

You leaned on the wall of the stairwell, making your way step by steady step into the darkness. The stairs led to the top of a wire cage. You winced at the ladder leading downwards.  But beyond that, across the room, was an open door. It seemed to lead into a narrow street. That would be safer than open air, so long as you didn’t trap yourself in a dead end.

You carefully lowered yourself down the ladder. By the time you reached the bottom, you could feel that familiar exhaustion tingling through your hands and feet. But you had gained an even more intimate knowledge of your limits over the past few weeks. You’ll be fine after a few minutes of rest.

You waited out the tingling before pushing forward. It was when you reached the alley that you heard it – the shriek of a nearby demon.

You threw yourself back through the door and flattened yourself against the wall. Your heart thudded in your ears. You covered your mouth, trying to muffle your harsh breaths. It was instinct at this point: hear demon; shut up and hide. Sometimes, the only warning you had was the click of claws against stone, or the buzz of giant wings. To be noticed all but meant death.

Another shriek. You shuddered, and closed your eyes. Your jaw ached, as you pressed your lips together.

But… the sound was different. You’d never heard a demon scream like that before. It sounded like it was… in pain?

You lowered your hands and bit your lip. Don’t peek outside. Rule number one: _don’t peek outside._

But.. was that metal, screeching against armor? A raucous caw?

Your breath came faster and faster. Your fists trembled from how tightly you clenched them. Sweat traced a line down your face. You couldn’t look. You _couldn’t._

But.

Slowly, you peered outside. First, you saw the wall of the alley that the door opened up to. Further along was an open space, covered in rubble from the building making up one side. It looked like something huge had torn through it, leaving the building’s insides exposed like innards.

Ash drifted across the street. Slowly, ever so slowly, you stepped into the street. Your knees shook. Your heart felt really to jump out of your throat. But the street was empty.

There – at the end of the street. A flash of movement, followed by another shriek. You almost threw yourself into the building again.

“First step,” you whispered to your shaking legs. You raised one foot and put it forward.

You crept further up the alley, pressing against the corner of the ruined building. You peeked around it to see the street open up again – and had to bite your hand to keep a gasp from escaping.

Surrounded by the wreckage of the buildings devastated by the dormant alien roots weaving through them was a whole host of demons. Oversized bats flapped their wings, dripping red embers from their fangs. Bipedal monsters lifted cleavers large enough to cut you in half, their swollen veins pulsating a sickening purple. A dark mass of writhing tentacles charged across the floor. A giant blue bird flew overhead, cackling as lightning burst from its wings.

And in the midst of it all stood a single figure, leaning on a cane.

You leaned forward. You could barely see them in the shadow of the alleyway. You have to be seeing things. Who would be crazy enough to stand so close to a mass of quarreling demons? More importantly, how weren't they dead yet? The demons should’ve pounced on them the minute they scented fresh blood in the area. And yet, those same demons were more preoccupied fighting amongst themselves than—

The figure swept their hand out, just in time for the tentacles to shift into a huge panther and leap for a cleaver demon with a roar. No, not just in time. They had… commanded it?

The panther changed shape again, turning into a massive blade that drilled into the demon. The demon cried out, fading into a pale violet you’ve never seen before.

You blinked, and the figure disappeared. No – inhumanly fast, they were in front of the cleaver demon now, stabbing their cane through its chest. It crumbled into ash and red crystals, that burst into dust once they hit the ground.

Standing in the sunlight, the figure became a dark-haired man in a long, sleeveless black coat. He raised his hand and urged the blue bird forward. Those black marks on his skin – they had to be tattoos, spiraling around his arm and disappearing under his clothes.

Had- had you really just seen that? He killed a demon! He killed it with nothing but a sharp cane!

You had to have imagined it. If it was that easy to kill these monsters, you’d have escaped this city ages ago, and Cathy would still-

The panther raised its head. Red eyes met yours. You froze.

It snarled, revealing sharp fangs still dripping with demon gore. “Wait, what?” A loud voice screeched. High in the air, the bird turned, its beady eyes looking straight at _you._ “V, on your six!”

The man turned. Dark hair swooped over shadowed eyes on a pale face, a gaze so intense you could feel it digging into your bones. You will never forget that gaze. _He can’t be human,_ you remember thinking, years and years later. _No human can have eyes that old._

Behind him, a demon raised its blade and charged.

“Look out!” you blurted.

That gaze flickered away.

The panther burst into a flare of black that flew under the man’s feet. He slid to the side, dodging the demon by a hair. Then the ink under his feet became the panther once again, shifting into spikes that pierced the demon through.

Your relief was short lived. The remaining bats, tense from the fight and sharp ears reacting to every sound, turned towards the new threat. The closest one screeched, molten fire bubbling in its mouth. You reached for the wall that meant safety, that meant you were hidden – only to grab air. You stumbled backwards.

You were on the street. In the middle of the street. You were out in the open, wandered out in the open like an _idiot_ because you were too busy staring in awe at—

“Go!” A voice, different from the one before. Sharp talons dug into your shoulders. A loud squawk drowned out your scream as you flew backwards and were all but thrown onto your ass.

The space you’d just left burst into flames. The bird didn’t have to drag you anymore – you scrambled back, its grip helping you move faster as the fire-ray-bat-thing followed inches from your feet, until the fire was cut off with another pained screech.

The panther landed on the ground, tentacles retreating into its shoulders. The bat fell, right into the stranger’s cane.

Ash drifted towards the ground with a sound like breaking glass.

“Geez, lady, you couldn’t have waited five minutes to show up?” The bird – the _bird_ – demanded, winging towards the remaining demons.

Its owner spared you a single glance. You swallowed, pulling your legs closer to you.

“Stay back,” he said, before walking back to his familiars and their foes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun game: Take a stab at what Reader's problem is. I promise it's nothing supernatural.
> 
> Also, fun fact, you can play along with V and Reader on Mission 4. Everything referenced here is in the game.
> 
> Lastly, the poems in the chapter titles now have something to do with what happens in the chapter, because I like making my life complicated like that. Also, it kind of not really forces me into an education of William Blake's poems, which I like for the imagery but not the Christian morality. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~pls comment and validate me~~


	3. And did those feet in ancient time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will do whatever you can to survive. And V respects that.

It irked V that he hadn’t sensed your approach. Yet another reminder of his debility. He pushed the frustration away with practiced ease and focused on the fight. With you behind him, he didn’t dare dodge and risk leaving you open to attack. He snapped his fingers.

“Eradicate them,” he ordered. Power left him in a rush, with the same sensation as falling from a great height. Black ink splashed on the pavement. Nightmare rose from the rubble around him, blasting the remaining demons with violet light.

“Hell yeah!” Griffon crowed, dropping rays of lightning to push the demons together. Shadow dissolved into a mass of spikes, stabbing through them all. It made it simple for V to finish them off in quick succession.

And just like that, it was over. The demons’ shrieks were almost deafening in their absence. V held on to his cane with both hands, panting, as Nightmare dissolved back into its sealed form. His bones felt brittle. The very air itself seemed to weigh heavily on him.

Shadow prowled in a circle around him, growling in concern. Griffon lowered in flight, hovering by V’s head but making no move to land.

“Hey, so uh, V—in case you forgot,” Griffon whispered – which, in Griffon terms, didn’t mean much, but the effort was there all the same. “We’ve still got company to take care of over there.”

V grimaced. He hadn’t, not really. It was difficult to ignore your panting over the sound of his own harsh breathing.

This was why he preferred to travel separately. Not only to cover more ground, but so he would have no witnesses to his moments of weakness.

He took a deep breath, taking care to straighten from his slouch. Only when he settled into the usual careless air he kept around himself like a cloak did he turn around to face you.

You were bent over, brushing off your bare knees as you caught your breath. The remains of the pyrobat’s attack were still steaming on the pavement near you. You didn’t seem to be injured, but it was difficult to ascertain from this distance.

The sound of his cane tapping against stone grabbed your attention. You raised your head. Your eyes were wide, your face pale. Sweat dripped from your forehead. And yet, you clenched your fists and straightened. You looked him in the eye, as if refusing to cower in the fear he could so clearly see.

“What… the hell was that?” you demanded. “How were you able to kill those demons?”

V’s eyebrows rose. Of all the questions to ask first, you chose that. Interesting. “With enough power, any demon can be slain,” he said, leaning on his cane. Shadow curled around his legs, eyeing you with distrust. Griffon had settled on the iron scaffolding above you both, preening his wings as he watched. “Of course, the amount of power required would increase with the strength of the demon.” V tilted his head and smirked. You frowned. Left unsaid was that he had that power – more than enough to defeat the riffraff he’d just fought.

_ (It won’t be enough to defeat Urizen, _ whispered a voice inside him. It was a voice he knew intimately, ever since he watched his house burn as he bled out on the grass.  _ It will never be enough. Power—I need more power!) _

“So you’re saying all I needed was a gun,” you said flatly. If anything, your fists only tightened. You were trembling, but not from exhaustion. V watched your eyes light up with a blazing cocktail of emotions: rage, guilt, despair. Emotions he only recognized because he’d seen them in himself.

Pity crept into his heart. He could sympathize with you, it was true. But you had a long way to go before you could come close to V, even in his ruined state. The kindest thing he could do for you right now was to be honest.

He made a show of scanning you from head to foot. Your clothes sagged off you, ill-fitting after your time on the run. Whatever flesh that was on your bones was clearly more fat than muscle. The thought of you fighting a demon with a gun was laughable. You were more likely to smack yourself in the face from the recoil.

“Perhaps a… rocket launcher would be more appropriate,” he said. A smile tugged at his lips as he thought of a different woman and her skill with the weapon. “Fired from a generous distance.”

“…gh.” You gritted your teeth. The tears in your eyes threatened to spill.

V turned away. You seemed to have escaped any significant injury. There was no reason for him to dawdle any longer. “If you’ll excuse me.”

There was no sound aside from the click of his cane as he walked on. He lifted his hand and called Shadow back. Burning fire poured up his arm as the familiar slipped into his tattoos. The less familiars he had out in the world with him, the more energy he conserved. It was a balance he needed to juggle, between his need for haste and the struggle to last long enough to get there.

Griffon dropped down to join him. “Man, V,” he said, voice low in awed delight. “You can be a real savage guy when you want to, huh?”

“I merely gave her the answer she needed to hear.” V trudged on. He felt well enough to lessen the weight he put on his cane. “Let’s pray she heeds it.”

_ “Wait!” _

Words spoken too soon. V sighed as he turned to face you. Griffon snickered above him.

“Where are you going?” you asked, jogging to catch up. V hadn’t gotten far before you called out, and yet the moment you stopped before him you were clutching your side and panting again. He tapped a finger against his cane.

“‘ _ A fool sees not the same tree that a wise man sees, _ ’” he said, trying to keep his patience. “You should turn back. You will find no safety here.”

Your jaw dropped. “You can’t… you’re not headed for that giant…  _ thing,  _ are you?” You gestured towards the Qliphoth in the distance. Then your brow furrowed. “—Was that William Blake?”

“Whoa!” Griffon was so surprised he dove for V. Belatedly, V realized his intent and raised his arm so that the demon bird could have somewhere to perch on. Talons digging into V’s skin, Griffon shoved his face into yours, making you squeak. “You know the shit Shakespeare keeps spitting out?”

You looked at Griffon’s three-pronged beak, the small horns rising from his head, and the unearthly, luminous pattern on his wings. You closed your mouth, swallowed, and wisely decided not to comment on the talking bird. It made V smirk.

“Bachelor of arts in literature,” you said, lifting one shoulder in a half-hearted shrug. Your eyes never left Griffon’s sharp beak, and yet there was still a wryness in your tone when you continued, “Most useful degree in the apocalypse.”

“Ha!” Griffon squawked out a laugh. “You’re right about that. Reading a book’s not gonna do you much good against a demon.”

V turned his amused gaze towards his familiar. “Is that so?” he asked, drawing each syllable out. Griffon squawked again, his laughter shakier than his last one. He launched himself into the air.

“No offense! I mean, hey, it obviously works for you, so why not, right?” he babbled, flapping his way to a presumably safe distance. “I was talking about Sleeping Beauty, here! You kick ass just fine, V.”

V let himself chuckle. His smile dropped when he looked back at you. Your puzzled expression faded in response to the gravity on his face. “Be that as it may, the demons will only grow stronger from here on out. Their leader—” He gestured with his cane towards the demonic tree towering in the sky. “—has been gorging himself on the blood of every human in this city. The demons you saw earlier are mere insects compared to that devil.”

The more he spoke, the more blood drained from your face. Your lips thinned. Satisfied he made his point, V twirled his cane and set it point down on the ground. “I advise you run while you still can. Leave the devil hunting to the experts.” He turned to leave.

“No, wait!” A clammy hand clamped around his wrist. “Take me with you!”

V stopped. He stared at your grip. You grimaced, but didn’t let go.

When was the last time someone had touched him of their own accord? Far, far too long. Something inside him eased with the snap of a rubber band, leaving him trembling and unsure. It was like a pit had opened up around your hand. He could feel nothing, save the sensation of your grip.

“Didn’t you hear him, missy?” Griffon swooped down. The rush of the wind through his feathers jarred V out of his stupor. “It ain’t no picnic where we’re going!”

“Better with you guys than out there, by myself, where I’ll get eaten by the first demon I come across,” you retorted.

V stepped back, pulling his hand out of your grip. Your fingers tightened for a moment before you released him. You bit your lip, embarrassed, yet determined still.

“You seem to have done well enough on your own so far,” V said, keeping his voice even. If he let his hand drop with the care you'd give a broken limb, well, you and Griffon were none the wiser.

“I didn’t, actually.” You hurried on, not letting V nor Griffon get a word in edgewise. “I won't get in your way. I know how to hide.” 

“Sure, if the demon was blind, deaf, and couldn't smell three feet in front of it!” Griffon screeched.

“As long as you’re around, I should be fine,” you said. V’s eyebrows rose, your lack of hesitation sparking his interest. That surety didn't come from faith in his abilities.

Again, V wondered how you survived the Qliphoth. A companion or two would not have been enough, unless they were a Devil Hunter of some caliber. And by your reaction towards slaying demons, that wasn't the case. 

“And if I refuse?” V asked. You jerked your chin up.

“I’ll follow you anyway,” you replied.

V smirked and tilted his head. “Are you always so enthusiastic to have someone to hide behind?”

You flinched. It was subtle, but V didn’t miss it. You recovered quickly, gesturing towards the alley ahead with a sardonic flourish. “‘ _ The most sublime act is to set another before you.’ _ ”

Surprise, then delight. V threw back his head and laughed. There was a warmth in his chest, half-familiar, but also long-forgotten. Griffon squawked and flew behind V.

“Oh great,” the bird whined. “Now there’s two of you!”

Now thoroughly entertained, V took a step backwards, swinging his cane. “Alright,” he said, smiling. “You may follow, if you wish. Your choices are no concern of mine. Neither are the consequences.”

You glared him down, letting your hard eyes and determined stance speak for themselves. This time, when V turned, there was no voice calling him back.

Griffon flew over his head then spun in a tight circle. He flapped his wings, keeping pace with V even as he flew backwards with significantly less grace. “Are you sure about this?” he asked. “Not to be shitty or anything, but we’ve already got one, uhh, softy on the team. We don't need another flimsy fleshbag for demons to use as target practice!”

_ “‘The weak in courage is strong in cunning,'”  _ V said. Griffon groaned and circled around, facing forward again. V just chuckled at his theatrics. “At the very least, she should make for a good distraction.” Then again, if slaying the small fry got any easier, he might end up falling asleep.

Absently, he raised his hand and brushed his other wrist with the pads of his fingers. Then he let it drop. 

He was grateful to you, in a way. The touch of another human being was something he hadn't known he'd craved. It had been a pleasant sensation, and his appreciation for it was bittersweet.

He looked up at the Qliphoth. Such small joys were a gift, even as he felt his clock ticking ever closer to the end. 

He forged on.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All quotes are from William Blake's _Proverbs of Hell_.
> 
> This took longer than the others because I started on my first job!!! Which means my free time is a lot more limited. I'm also uploading this from mobile for the same reason, so any typos I missed will be corrected when I get home. 
> 
> Also, no, you're not imagining things. I did change the summary of the fic. I didn't really like the first one, but I had to put up something while I wrote up an excerpt I could put in its place. What do you think?


	4. London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You teach V more about himself than about you.

Bringing you along almost felt… inevitable. It’s not like V left you in that storeroom with a clear conscience. It had simply been the best option he had at the time. You following him under your own power was a good alternative he hadn’t bothered to consider. You were right, in the end – you would be safer near him than wandering around on your own. He could leave you with Nero’s friend in the van once he rejoined them. You may not be leaving the Qliphoth’s shadow anytime soon, but at least your chances of surviving just jumped much higher.

He was surprised enough that you kept your word. As both of you began to head further down the street, you hung back far enough that only the sound of your footsteps and careful breathing told him you were still following. You didn’t speak, not without prompting, and not even when you obviously wanted to.

Now that V was aware of your presence, nothing he did could make him ignore your stare drilling into his back. When he broke through deposits of green crystallized Qliphoth sap, you bit your lip and hugged yourself, as if to keep the questions from flying out of your skin. You didn’t comment when he read aloud to his familiars, or opened his book in the middle of battle.

It was even entertaining, to an extent. When he finished off a demon and whirled away, he heard you gasp. When he dodged another by a hair, he caught you slapping your hands over your mouth. It became a game for him to play. How extravagant could he go? How cleanly and theatrically could he slay demons? How far could he push your amazement?

While V did not appreciate an audience when he stumbled, it seemed he relished one mid-battle. He found himself almost dancing, reveling in his familiars’ destruction. The demons couldn’t even touch him.

He dodged an Empusa with Shadow’s help, then pointed his cane at it in a mocking sweep. “You first,” he growled. Griffon swooped in with a cackle, trailing lightning in his wake. V drove his cane deep into the demon’s drained body, then kicked it away in a burst of ash.

“Thus endeth your requiem,” he declared. The remaining demons squealed in combined rage and fear. He raised his hands and began to conduct his familiars as one would an orchestra. Even Griffon was laughing at this point.

The last demon turned gray. One minute, V was taunting it; the next, he was right in front of it, his cane piercing deep into its side. He leapt away as it disintegrated into dust.

The alley was empty. He didn’t even get a scratch.

He tilted his head, turning just enough for you to see his smug grin.

Your answering glare was half-frustration and half-incredulity. You rose from behind an abandoned blue car, mouth opening to give him a piece of your mind. Then you clamped your jaw shut with an angry flush. It only made V’s smirk wider.

The only thing that could break your silence, it seemed, was Griffon’s insatiable curiosity. Temporarily free to do what he willed, the bird flew back to you, as he had been before the demons appeared.

“So what’s with the poetry?” he asked, slowing down to land on your shoulder. “Seriously, I don’t get it. I thought it was just Shakespeare’s special brand of kooky, but-”

You grunted at the sudden weight, stumbling in your feet’s steady rhythm. Griffon screeched, wings flapping as he scrambled to stay on. “Hey, watch it! Raise your arm, wouldja? I’m slipping!”

Beside V, Shadow snorted, shaking her head as if to get rid of an annoying fly. V could read his familiars well enough that he could understand her disapproval. He placed a hand on her head to soothe her. He had Shadow to guard him if demons tried to ambush them again. Griffon could catch up easily enough.

You spat out a strand of hair from the mess on your head. Thanks to Griffon, it had  only gotten worse. “If you don’t want me to blackout,” you said, voice flat, “get off. Right. Now.”

“Alright! Geez, testy, testy.” Griffon sniffed, launching himself into the air again. The force sent you staggering. You grabbed onto a nearby lamppost and leaned against it with a gasp. “Man, and I thought V had it bad. How the hell did you survive this long, princess?”

“Could’ve been the poetry,” you snapped. You pressed your forehead against the cool steel.

“I find it to be quite invigorating myself,” V said lightly.

You looked up and squinted at him. Perhaps, in a different context, V could have even accused you of pouting.

He chuckled as he faced forward again. Though he was teasing you, what he told you was the truth. Reading the poems tucked against his side was like meditating – he knew them by heart, enough that it was the words’ cadence and not the poems themselves that guided him into a calm, focused state. With it, he could channel his remaining power with the precision of a needle through cloth. It wasn't quite so important outside of a fight, where all he needed to think about was keeping his body together. But when he had to power Griffon, Shadow, and Nightmare, all at the same time? It was invaluable.

Just around the corner, he could see glimpses of standing umbrellas and abandoned food stalls. V changed direction, heading towards the little food park. He swung his cane around, humming. Shadow kept pace beside him, her head turning left and right. Occasionally, her tail would whip around and slide against the back of V's knees, before waving away again.

Griffon, too stubborn to give up, landed on top of the lamppost you rested against. “Seriously, what's your problem, princess?” he demanded. “I knew humans were flimsy, but this is ridiculous!”

You jerked away from the lamppost, craning your neck to glare at him. “What's my- what's  _your_  problem? Not only are you a  _talking bird,_ you have to be a dick too!” You waved your hand at the squawking Griffon, the other clutching your sweater over your chest.

“It's called a conversation, bitch! Have you never had one in your miserably short life?!”

“And here I thought the saying was,  _‘curiosity killed the cat,_ ’” V murmured to the prowling demon at his side. Shadow rumbled in agreement. She yawned, her long, pink tongue passing over her chops. V glanced in your direction. You pushed away from the lamp and began to follow, making a rude gesture at Griffon in the process.

He pulled out his book, holding it up before his face. The words blurred as he kept an ear out for your voice, a smile tugging at his lips. He slowed his steps to match yours.

Another benefit of reading while walking was that it gave him an excuse to let you catch up without you noticing.

Griffon screeched again. A rush of wings; V looked up from his book to see the great bird fly over his head. He tucked his book back into his coat and raised his hand for his familiar to land on. “Back so soon?” he teased.

“That girl's more sensitive than a whore out of business!” Griffon complained, feathers fluffing up in frustration. “I still can't figure out how the fuck she’s survived this long. Forget the Qliphoth; if someone hasn't tried to clock her for giving them lip yet, I'll eat my foot!”

V refrained from pointing out that Griffon was just as quick to retreat when someone gave him as good as he's got. “Perhaps she simply doesn't appreciate others prying into her privacy,” he said instead.

“Considering she's the one holding us up, we're entitled to some answers!” Griffon nibbled at one wing, before bending down to fix V with a piercing yellow stare. “And don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing, Shakespeare. I see you!” He jabbed his beak at V. He spread his wings, then rearranged them until they folded neatly on his back. “To think, a guy like you would spare time to baby a weakshit human.”

V’s brows drew together. His familiar was right. The person he had been would have left you behind with no hesitation. Even now, a part of him chafed at the bit, thinking only of every second that passed, ticking down to the growth of the Qliphoth’s fruit.

Before he could speak, however, Griffon continued. “On the plus side, at least you’re not pushing yourself til you faceplant anymore.” He ducked his head, preening some of the ruffled feathers on his back. “It’s even easier for me and the kitty this way. Don’t have to sustain you as much while we fight.”

V stopped.

Griffon looked up from his preening, his head cocked. Ahead of them, Shadow turned her head, ears flicking towards her master.

“What?” Griffon demanded.

“Hmm.” V started walking again, deep in thought.

Now that Griffon had mentioned it—it was true. Taking his time meant V wasn’t breathing hard when demons showed up, nor did he need to stop to recuperate afterwards. It was slow, yes. But in terms of the amount of ground they covered…

“It seems she’s more useful than we thought,” V said, pleasantly surprised.

Griffon made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. “Sure, sure.” He flapped his wings, rising into the air. “Well heads up, coz Sleeping Beauty's on her way here. Or, well,” he amended, looking behind them, “zombie-ing her way here… Wow, that's just terrible.”

V followed Griffon's line of sight. Sure enough, you were following them again. Your head was bent down, your hand on the nearby wall to guide you. You pursed your lips, breathing carefully. You were so focused on your feet that you didn't even hear Griffon talking.

V leaned against his cane, watching your progress. He considered calling your attention, then dismissed the idea. He might just end up getting you defensive all over again. Instead, he slowed further, keeping you close behind him—close enough that Griffon or Shadow could catch you, if you did blackout as you had threatened.

It meant that, when he entered the food park and demonic energy coalesced around the square, you were right there with him as demons manifested in your midst.

V was halfway to the exit when it got blocked. He whirled around, bringing his cane to bear.

Four Hell Caina, and two Hell Antenora. Nothing, if fought from a distance.

And you were in the middle of them all.

Your head snapped up. Your eyes widened.

V threw his hand out, his fingers curling with tension. As if he could grab you himself! “Shadow!” he cried.

She hadn't waited for his order, already charging ahead. She melted into a pool of black that slipped under your feet. The Hell Caina behind you screamed in pain, as tentacles slashed across its face. For that one moment, the other demons turned away to see this new threat.

It was the only opening Griffon needed. “I gotcha, princess!” He dove for you, brilliant blue wings flaring bright in the sunlight. “Grab my leg!”

You didn’t hesitate. You grabbed his outstretched talons with both hands, pulling your legs up. “AHH!” you cried out in terror as a Hell Antenora made a clumsy attempt at cutting you out of the air. Not losing momentum, Griffon yanked you over the demon’s head and glided to V’s side.

You stumbled on landing but managed to stay upright. Griffon spread his wings and cawed, blasting another Hell Caina that thought it could approach. The demon screeched, its muscles locking in place. Violet electricity danced over its putrid skin.

“Stay behind me,” V ordered, ushering you back with his cane. He reached inside his coat with his other hand.

“I'll hide,” you said hurriedly, stepping out of his reach. “You need to be able to move without worrying about me.”

“Don't move—” V snapped, flipping his cane to snag the edge of your sweater with the handle.

“They won't find me.” It wasn't a promise, but a certainty. You unhooked his cane and ran for an abandoned stall, disappearing behind it.

V gritted his teeth. He tossed aside the urge to shake you and pulled out his book. It flipped open to a picture of an angel, curling around the words on the page. “ _‘The angel that presided 'oer my birth, said, “Little creature, formed of Joy and Mirth…”’_ ”1 He began murmuring verses to himself, gathering the energy needed to call Nightmare and end this fast. At the same time, he walked away from you, hoping it would keep the demon's attention away as well.

Shadow knocked the Hell Caina back, snarling. Its scythe stabbed deep into the pavement, while its body crashed into a Hell Antenora.The swollen, mutilated demon threw its head back and roared. The large veins wrapped around it flared purple. V called Shadow back just in time, leaving the Antenora charging through empty space. Griffon and Shadow pounced on its back together, punishing it with blades and lightning.

V sidestepped another Caina’s swing and strode further away. He spared a glance for your hiding spot. Your wide eyes peeked over the side of the cart, before ducking down again. He turned to face the demons. All of them, from the Hell Antenora recovering to the side, and the Hell Caina off his left, were focused on him.

You were literally five feet away from a demon, and it didn’t so much as sniff in your direction.

Impossible. And yet.

“Watch the tail feathers!” Griffon yelped, flying up just to avoid the other Antenora’s charge. Shadow roared, parrying a Caina’s scythe but taking a slash from another for her efforts. V shoved his hair back from his face and tried to return to reading. He strained to reach that space where his power were strings on his fingertips, and his familiars were points of light he directed in his mind.

A Hell Caina paled, drained of its life force. V pushed his book into his belt and  _moved_ , shoving its feeble attempt at defense to the side and ramming it through.

“Fall to hell,” he snarled, as it exploded into a cloud of ash.

He landed on his feet, just in time to see a Hell Antenora drop its cleaver towards his head.

Instinct took over. He raised his hand. Griffon squawked, disappearing in a cloud of black before reappearing above him. V jumped; Griffon pulled.

The cleaver cracked the pavement under his feet. And Shadow, without Griffon warding off the demons behind her, dissolved under a Hell Caina’s scythe with a broken-off yowl.

“Oh shit, oh shit, shitshitshit-” Griffon dropped V at a safe distance. He flew right back into the fray, a row of lightning streaming towards their enemies, as he desperately tried to keep them away from V.

Despite the familiar's best efforts, V could see feathers fluttering from cuts that grazed the edges of his wings. Behind the demons, Shadow's orb seethed. Black particles roiled over her blazing core as she fought to return.

V stepped back, and heard the crunch of splintered wood under his feet. He could almost feel the walls of the square closing in on him. His book was in his hand, but he didn't dare read while Griffon struggled to keep their enemies in check. If he could just get to Shadow—

He growled. He will not die to puny creatures such as this!

A pale cylinder flew through the air, smacking into a Hell Caina trying to get to Griffon. Yellow fluid dripped down the demon's withered arms.

Griffon's sharp eyes let him figure it out before V did. “Mustard?” the bird screeched, flapping back.

“Hey, asshole!”

You stepped out of your cover, your hands tight fists at your side. V could see you shaking from where he was. And yet, you stood your ground. You raised your chin and stared down the demons turning to face you.

“Animal cruelty is illegal!” you cried.

In the space of a breath, the world seemed to still, your words echoing in the space of the square. Then time moved again. V winced, even as he took his chance and ran for Shadow. The demons lurched towards you, blades rising and ready for the kill.

You took one look at the nearest Antenora and ran.

“Oh god—HELP!” You shrieked, stumbling away from an ambitious scythe that narrowly missed lopping off your hand. You almost fell right then and there, but managed to scramble to your feet.

“Really? ‘Animal cruelty?’ That's the best you can come up with?” Griffon yelled, even as he blasted the demons chasing after you. Lightning leapt from Caina, to Antenora, to Antenora, stunning one.

The Hell Antenora screamed. Temper lit to explode, they turned towards the source of its pain.

“Aw shit.” Griffon gulped. He turned tail and dove for the opposite direction. “I got the fast ones, so use those stick legs and run, princess!”

Somehow, you managed to find the breath to yell, “Fuck you!”

V reached for the power inside him, sending it to Shadow as soon as he got close. The only Caina that hadn't been distracted swung its scythe, ready to cut him in half.

He parried the blow with his cane. Both he and the Caina staggered back with a loud clang. He caught you pushing away from an outdoor umbrella out of the corner of his eye.

“Get down!” he cried.

You fell forward, then screamed as a scythe whistled through where your head had just been.

Shadow burst out of the ground with a roar. V's spine tingled from her rage at being struck down. He grimaced in sympathy and apology both. “Go ahead.” He pointed her straight at the Caina in front of him. “Gouge them.”

Then he grabbed the threads connecting him to both familiars and poured his power into them.

Griffon's feathers blazed with violet light. He cackled in glee, spreading his wings to send lightning bolts raining on the demons around him. “Fuck yeah!” he crowed. “It's barbecue time!”

Shadow dissolved into a massive blade that dug deep into the Hell Caina. V was right behind her, shoving his cane into the wound she left behind. With one last shriek, the demon disintegrated.

He swept his arm to the side. Black rose from Shadow's back and stabbed the Caina behind you. You scrambled backwards, fingers digging into your chest as you tried to get away.

V leapt onto Shadow, sliding down its weaponized form to strike the Caina through the throat. It crumpled into ash with a wail.

He landed beside you, panting. Behind him, Shadow’s shoulders melted into claws that slashed through the remaining Hell Caina. He could feel your stare burning into him. Your breathing was so fast, you had to be close to hyperventilating. Sweat poured down your bloodless face.

“That was foolish,” V snapped. You closed your eyes and leaned back.

“Worked…” you croaked.

Empowered and no longer caught off-guard, Griffon and Shadow made quick work of the remaining Hell Antenora. Shadow was especially vicious, shifting into a pool of spikes to rip the demons into shreds. V pushed himself to his feet, leaning heavily on his cane. He took a deep breath.

Two steps forward, and the demons were dust in the wind.

He slumped, both hands putting most of his weight on his cane. Without the mass of demons to sustain them, the barriers fell, removing the last traces of the near-literal death trap you had all walked into.

Griffon groaned, fluttering to the one umbrella somehow still standing. “This is what we get for babysitting,” he whined. He buried his face in his wings and went to town. He was as much plucking as he was preening, mournfully tossing the ruined ones to the ground. “I told you – ngh – it wasn't – aww c'mon – a good idea.” He raised his head to pin V with a glare. “Remember that! When things go to shit again, I was the one who said, ‘Don't bring the squishy human!'”

“Hush.” V placed a hand on Shadow's head as the familiar stepped towards him. She purred, rubbing her cheek against his palm in reassurance. Only then did he look up and take in their surroundings.

You were still where he left you, dragging yourself to the brick wall mere feet away. You slumped against it, your legs splayed and head tilted back, limp with exhaustion.

To his right was the market itself. Without the demonic barrier, he could see the faded words  _Burrow Market_  above them. Inside were more abandoned stalls, arranged around the metal supports holding up the roof. He could see the Qliphoth root at the very end, a throbbing beacon in his senses. Closer than that was a familiar red booth, and a spot of green. The tight line between his shoulders eased.

He began to walk forward. With the Qliphoth's sap, he could restore his and his familiars’ stamina. From there, they should be able to go straight to the Qliphoth root and exterminate it. That'll be more than enough time for you to catch up.

Sharp teeth closed around his hand. He froze. Shadow stood beside him, her jaws held carefully open, just enough for him to feel the prick of her fangs and her hot breath. She stared up at him, her bloodred eyes holding more meaning than could be put into words.

_“On the plus side, at least you’re not pushing yourself til you faceplant anymore.”_

He huffed, amused in spite of himself. “Very well.”

Satisfied, Shadow pulled away. She nudged his hip in apology. He turned around, pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh. He ran his hand down her back though, reassuring her there was no harm done.

“Babysitting,” Griffon said pointedly.

“And you were just singing her praises earlier,” V said, raising his hand. He dismissed both familiars, to Griffon's angry screech. Shadow just stared at V with one red eye as she disappeared into his arm.

You didn’t open your eyes until his cane stopped tapping on the ground. When you did, it was to see him leaning on the same wall as you were. His ankles were crossed, his cane supporting his weight while his eyes were trained on the pages of his book.

“What… are you doing?” you rasped.

He twitched his hand, making the sunlight glance off the embossed cover. He didn’t bother hiding his smirk when he said, “Reading a book.”

He rather hoped you would shoot him that baffled look of yours, or take his love for poetry in reluctant stride as Nero and the others did. Instead, you stiffened, your lax fingers now pressing into the ground underneath you.

“Are you… waiting on me?” You began to push against the wall behind you, pitiful attempts to shove yourself upright. You could barely get your rear off the ground. “I… told you… I won’t hold you… back! Just- go!”

Your outrage was notable, but expected, in the end. He waited for you to pause for breath, then said, “Has it not occurred to you that I might simply enjoy the company?”

Your jaw dropped. It could be from shock; it could also be from running out of air again. V raised an eyebrow at you, before turning back to his book. He waited, content to skim the page he was on.

He was admiring the care put into the details of a painting of a bard when you sighed and slumped back against the wall. A soft thud; you let your head drop back, eyes closed. He smiled, both in quiet victory and the bemusing realization he had been telling the truth.

Having other people around was comforting, in a way he’d never let himself acknowledge before. He had never been the social type in his youth (except for—), and his time under… in hell had only served to exacerbate that. To stand side by side with Nero, or to sit in the small, cozy space of the van as Nico smashed away at her workshop… It gave V a kind of joy that terrified him at the same time. He found himself taking his time around the others, while still grabbing any excuse to leave right away.

Somehow, it wasn’t quite the same with you. Perhaps, V admitted to himself, it was because he didn’t have to depend on you. His remaining hope of fixing his mistake rested on Nero, and by extension Nico.

But you… you depended on  _V_ to protect you. And that, he could do. What was protecting you from a demon horde compared to taking down his demon half?

It also helped that you had a pride and conviction that was so rare to see in others of your kind. And V respected that. Nico had it, and Lady had it. Any others, V had yet to meet.

You opened one eye. V met your gaze evenly, unabashed at being caught staring.

You turned away first.

“So what’s with the poetry?” you croaked. V bowed his head, laughter rumbling in his chest. If only Griffon was around to hear you take a crack at him.

He straightened, and snapped his book closed. “A relic from my childhood,” he said, turning it to look at the cover. He traced the golden lines with his thumb, remembering his childish delight at seeing that it held the first letter of his name. A whole lifetime ago. “Part of a collection of William Blake’s poetry.”

You snorted, resting your outstretched arms on your knees. "Knew you were... a rich boy."

V dropped his arm, so there was nothing obstructing his view of your face. And yours, of his skeptical look. "And how did you come to that conclusion?"

You made a weak attempt at gesturing towards the book he was holding. "Custom made? With your... name on it?" You spread your hands. "Rich boy," you said.

V blinked, and raised his book. The V in front glinted in the morning sunlight. His grin widened, until he was laughing to the blue sky. "What?" you demanded.

He held out the book, so that the spine dangled in front of your face. You squinted at the lettering. He knew what you were reading without having to look. _T_ _he Complete Poetry and Prose of William Blake..._ “—Fifth volume.”2 You put your head in your hands with a groan.

"Quite." V laughed again. His limbs felt light. It was like a breath of fresh air, after years of knowing only the sulfurous misery of Hell.

“And here I thought you… were rich enough to…” You paused, taking several deep breaths. “Get a book with your… name on it,” you finished stubbornly.

"I don't recall ever denying the fact." He grinned at your indignant gasp. He tucked his book inside his coat, no longer bothering with the pretense. “And you?” When you raised your eyebrow, he clarified, "Your knowledge of poetry."

Your smile turned into a wince. “Nothing… quite so interesting.” You waved a hand, then let it flop back onto your lap. You straightened out your legs. “Maybe later.”

V watched your limp hands and hummed. He took that as, “Long story, tell you when I can breathe.”

He closed his eyes, listening to your breathing. You almost seemed to be counting, by the unnaturally even spaces between each inhale and exhale. He found himself following along to the rhythm you set.

Slowly, he felt his own muscles relax. The mid morning sun was warm on his skin. It felt good to take this moment, and capture it in the tiny place he kept memories such as this.

Small, precious gifts.

But soon, a heartbeat of rest was one heartbeat too many. He was just about to move when you said, “Hey. Can I ask you something?”

“You already have.” He turned his head towards you.

You rolled your eyes. Your color was much better, and your breathing had eased. You pressed your fingertips together, tapping a rhythm with your index fingers. “That poem you keep reading… can you read it to me?” You peeked at him from the corner of your eye and squirmed at his raised eyebrows. “I haven’t read it since EngHis 204,” you said hurriedly, waving your hands in front of your face. “And you only ever read it when you’re fighting, so…” Your voice shrank, until it trailed off altogether. 

V considered you for a moment more. A smile tugged at his lips. Certainly, no one had asked him to read to them before. More often, they preferred he not quote poetry to them at all. He let the silence drag out, watching you curl into yourself in embarrassment. When you opened your mouth, he said, “Very well.”

You twisted around to face him, sputtering with outrage. Smug as a cat with a mouse, V ignored your scowl and pulled out his book.

Turning to the correct page was second nature at this point. He brushed the yellowing paper with the pads of his fingers, then spoke.

“ _‘To see the world in a grain of sand, and heaven in a wild flower… Hold infinity in the palm of your hand, an eternity in an hour…’”_ 3

He trailed off into silence. You sighed, your eyes closed and a gentle smile on your face. It was the most peaceful he’d seen you yet.

“Man,” you said, sliding further down the wall. “My professor would have killed to have you recite in class."

Amused, V shut his book. He couldn’t even imagine what a classroom looked like. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

You laughed. You raised your hands over your head, stretching with a grunt. Then you took a deep breath, and pushed yourself to your feet. This time, you didn’t falter.

“Thanks for humoring me,” you said. You brushed off the back of your shorts, then turned to face him. “Now let’s get this show on the road.”

V tucked his book into his belt, then gestured with his cane. “After you, then.”

You stared at him. He stared right back. Your eyes flickered over his face, to the cane in his hand, and to the market ahead. V cocked his head, a silent prompt. You shut your jaw, bit your lip, then nodded.

Your smile this time was small and hesitant. “Alright.” You strode forward, large steps eating up the distance without being a strain. And V was right beside you, matching you step for step.

He headed for the phone booth, with you adjusting direction half a second later. Your hands brushed once, before you pulled away. Again, V felt that hunger, an aching pit inside him, begging for touch. He pushed the feeling down with the same motion he used to break open the green crystal deposit.

Any remaining exhaustion melted away. He rolled his neck, feeling Griffon and Shadow vibrate against his skin. He felt your gaze on him again, but still, you said nothing. Well, he wasn’t going to explain if you didn’t ask.

He pulled open the door to the payphone. He regretted not offering a hand to help you up earlier… but already, he was getting spoiled. Gifts were gifts, freely found or given.

He could appreciate them without the luxury of time to seek more.

So he tucked the receiver between his shoulder and his ear and dropped a coin into the slot.

“Come meet me. I’m at—”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. _The Angel That Presided ‘oer My Birth_ , William Blake  
> 2\. Headcanon from [_One Equal Temper_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197057/chapters/43044833), FiveTail  
> 3\. _Auguries of Innocence_ , William Blake  
> This fic is fueled by every day I open the V tag and find nothing new to read.
> 
> Also, poor Reader. She gets a D for Dismal for her efforts. Needs practice for that SSS rank!!
> 
> please comment and fuel me through the next chapter!!
> 
> EDIT: I've been called out, and rightly so, for lifting the "fifth volume" idea out of FiveTail's fic. It was a complete accident, I swear. I'm really grateful to FiveTail for being so kind and understanding about the incident. Please go check out their fic, it's really good! 
> 
> See my full apology [here](http://fleeting-white-feathers.tumblr.com/post/183912891515/update-re-my-mistake).


	5. Little Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico makes a spectacular entrance, as always.

You waited outside the phone booth for V to finish his call. You played with the hem of your fraying sweater, keeping a wary eye on the so-far empty marketplace. You did _not_ look at the bulbous white mass and the alien root sinking into the ground up ahead. You had caught one glimpse and gagged. You didn’t want to repeat the experience.

You had no idea who V could be calling in a place like this. The fact that the phone lines were up was surprising enough.

You leaned back, resting your head against the phone booth to study the sky. The market’s roof was still fairly intact, though covered in holes both big and small. It was a wonder it hadn’t fallen in yet.

Come to think of it, you knew next to nothing about V. You tapped a finger against your hip, counting out what you could remember.

He battled demons with the same extravagant flair Tina would reserve for her theater productions. (Tina, who died to a tentacle stabbing her in the back—)

He chanted poetry like a spell, with a voice that would have sent your whole literature club swooning, male or female. (Did anyone make it out?)

And he had a pet bird…thing with a mouth dirtier than the average toilet.

(Cathy would have loved him…)

You ran your hand down your face and took a shaky breath. The only thing you really knew about V was his book.

Who was he? Where did he come from? What are devil hunters, and how come you’ve never heard of them before? Just what exactly were his pets?

And why was he so intent on smashing every strange mineral deposit you passed by?

Something rumbled in the distance. You glanced towards the entrance to the market, but there was nothing there. You bit your nail, and shuffled closer to V as he exited the booth.

He caught a glimpse of your expression and frowned. “What is it?”

“I don’t—”

A huge van burst out of the buildings above you. Your eyes widened; your jaw dropped. V whirled around.

Your scream pierced the still air. You flattened yourself against the phone booth, even as V leapt for its roof. Griffon burst into existence with a screech. You heard a woman yell, a panther’s roar, and then the van slammed into the ground. It screeched to a halt a few feet away.

A breath and a half, and it was over.

You slid to the ground, clutching your chest. Your heart was hammering faster than the first time you’d seen a demon and ran. Meanwhile, V landed to your right, cool as a cucumber. He didn’t even have a hair out of place.

He flicked a speck of dust off his coat, and glanced at you over his shoulder.

You put a hand over your face. It didn’t stop you from hearing his chuckle. You’d accuse him of showing off, but that would be like saying the sky is blue and Griffon never shuts up. V had an almost childish delight in seeing you gape at him in disbelief. At this point, you might as well roll with it. If he got his kicks out of that, well… who were you to kill his vibe?

“How prompt,” V said, walking over to you. His cane clicked against the pavement. You followed his gaze to the now-idling van.

“Wait— _that’s_ your friend?” You looked between him and the van, incredulous.

He twirled his cane, then reached over and nudged your jaw shut with the handle. You jerked back, spluttering. “Merely an acquaintance,” he replied, smirking.

Griffon swooped down and landed on V’s outstretched arm. He cackled, flaring his wings. “Careful, princess. Wouldn’t want your face to freeze like that!”

You scowled at them both. “I’m not worried. It’ll never get close to your face, that’s for sure.”

Griffon squawked in outrage. “Why you-”

You pushed the cane away, sending Griffon into the air. You ignored his bitching for his master, who looked thoroughly entertained. “I’m guessing we’re going in, then?” You jerked your head at the van.

“It would be best,” V agreed.

You took a deep breath and began the tedious task of pushing yourself to your feet. V tossed his cane from one hand to the other, looking pensive. For a second there, you thought he was going to offer you a hand. Then he turned on his heel and headed for the van. “Come. I’ll introduce you,” he said.

You huffed and shoved yourself forward, away from the phone booth. You were probably just imagining things. You caught up to V’s easy pace, rubbing your eyes. “Are all devil hunters this crazy?” you wondered aloud.

The bastard outright laughed. “‘ _As I was walking among the fires of Hell, delighted with the enjoyments of Genius, which to Angels looked like torment and insanity,_ ’”1 he quoted, swinging his cane.

You pointed a finger at his face. “I’ve been living with poetry freaks for the last two years,” you declared. “You can’t fool me. I know when I’m being made fun of, especially with poetry.”

Somehow, your glare didn’t intimidate him at all. In fact, he almost seemed… well, delighted.

Griffon landed on the van’s roof, his talons clicking against the metal. “Ooh, she’s got your number now, V.” He sneered. It seemed like it would be difficult with a beak and all, but he managed.

“A foe that knows how to parry is infinitely more interesting than a still target,” V replied. If it was a quote, you didn’t recognize it. He opened the van door and stepped inside. “But no, Nico is not a devil hunter. She is…” He trailed off, thinking. His lip twitched. “…in a class of her own, in a way.”

Griffon snorted, ruffling his wings. “That bitch? Sure, if the class was _hellion—_ ” He dove in front of you, flying inside the van.

You rolled your eyes at Griffon, but couldn’t help the pleased warmth on your cheeks at V’s roundabout compliment. Then a voice you didn’t know snapped out, fast as a whip:

“You wanna say that again, lil’ chickee?”

Griffon screeched, and fell silent. V had already gone in. That left you outside in the sun, wondering what kind of creature the van’s shadows hid. You didn’t even know there was something on this Earth that could make Griffon shut up.

You bit your tongue holding back a yelp when a black shape dropped down from the roof of the van. Its eerie red eyes seemed to burn into you as it passed by. Red rippled over its black fur, before it yawned, revealing terrifyingly large fangs. You held your breath as it padded inside.

You pressed a hand over your heart and let out a soft sigh. How you'd forgotten the panther, you had no idea. You glanced up at the van's roof again, wary of any last-minute surprises. 

Come to think of it, why had V gone through all the trouble of sending his supernatural cat to hit the RV? You took a step back. There were a few scratches on the paint, but no dents. The neon sign continued to flash merrily on its side. It was nowhere near the other side of the market, so—

You paused, and reconsidered that thought. It was nowhere near the market wall...  _because_ V had hit it?

Had V saved the van?

You touched your lips, and realized you were smiling. You shook your head. Of course V was kind. He had gone out of his way to help you, after all. You shouldn't be this surprised-

"Hey, princess! You coming in, or what?"

You pressed your fingers against the corner where the bridge of your nose met your eyebrow. "Alright, alright," you snapped. Damn bird. You braced your hands on either side of the door and pulled yourself in. It took a moment for your eyes to adjust.

“‘S this her?”

You blinked past Griffon on a jukebox and a dining set to a woman leaning out of the driver's seat. Her dark hair hung like a cloud over her shoulders, held back by nothing more than a braided headband. A stubborn curl fell over her tawny skin, bringing your eye to a smattering of freckles and round cheeks. She studied you just as curiously from behind a pair of red-framed glasses.

“As I was saying—I found her unconscious in the river,” V said. You jumped. You hadn’t even realized he was behind you. He leaned against a covered stove, his panther at his feet.

“A survivor?” The woman surged to her feet. You shifted closer to V without thinking.

“Hi.” You raised your hand and gave her a tiny wave. You tried to glance at V, but all he did was flash a small smirk at you before heading for the workbench in the back. The huge cat on the floor yawned, and shifted to put its body between V and the rest of the van’s occupants. Griffon just huffed and ducked his head under his wing.

You were on your own for this one.

You tried not to flinch as the woman strode forward. “I’m, uh-”

“V told me.” She cut you off, taking your head and giving it a hearty shake. “Man, you must be the luckiest gal this side of Redgrave.” You bit the inside of your cheek. Her grip was stronger than you expected. “Nicoletta Goldstein, best gunsmith this side of Redgrave.” She winked at you. "Call me Nico."

You couldn’t help but feel charmed by her saucy accent and unflappable confidence. “Nice to meet you.” You offered a tentative smile. Her sleeveless top only served to emphasize her biceps. Your arms were sticks in comparison. You could tell she wasn’t kidding about being a smith. “You wouldn’t also happen to be the craziest driver this side of Redgrave, would you?”

Nico cocked her hip and tossed her hair over her shoulder, pleased. “You mean, the _best_ driver this side of Redgrave.”

“Might be the last one,” slipped out of your mouth. “Sorry,” you blurted, holding out your hands like they could chase away the sudden grimness that gripped you. “I didn’t mean-”

“Pshh, it’s nothing.” Nico waved your apologies aside. She hadn’t lost her confident stance. But her gaze was filled with sympathy. “It’ll take more than that to get me down. Besides,” she said, moving around you to reach the mini fridge near V, “'s what we’re here for, isn’t it? So people can drive in Redgrave again.”

The thought filled your eyes with unexpected tears. You swiped your sleeve over your face before any could fall. You’d seen the destruction wreaked by the tree’s roots and its minions. Some roads had been completely obliterated. Even the river had been dammed by wreckage, causing it to flood what was left of the city. To think of people driving in Redgrave was too much right now.

“Oh?” Griffon looked up from his preening. He leaned forward, his wings spreading slightly for balance. “Is that sniffling I hear?”

“Shut up, Griffon,” you grumbled, wiping harder.

“Ha!” Nico cried, interrupting whatever retort Griffon had. You dropped your hands and caught her ducking out from under her workbench. She raised a steaming travel mug in victory. V didn’t even glance from… whatever he was doing. He seemed to alternate looking at a statue in the corner and murmuring to his pet.

Nico waved the mug to get your attention. “Coffee?” She grinned. “Something warm ought to do you some good. I’ve got something stronger too, but I’m saving it for emergencies.” Her exaggerated drawl and cheeky grin let you know just what kind of ‘emergencies’ she meant it for.

The thought of something warm and caffeinated made your knees weak. You used to be – you _were_ – a college student. The caffeine and adrenaline crash two days after the world ended had been horrible. But it was one of those comforts that you missed as you trudged from ruined building to ruined building. “Oh god, yes please! Coffee, I mean.”

She shooed you towards the couch. “Sit down, you look ready to keel over!” You followed her cue, and groaned as your weight left your legs. Forget the cracked leather, and the spring poking you in the thigh. Compared to where you’ve been sleeping lately, the couch might as well been made of clouds.

Griffon snickered, shaking out his feathers. “Maybe motor oil might be better, to get your skinny ass moving faster!” He cackled at his own joke. You glared at him. Nico got to him first.

“Why, lil’ chickee?” she said. She handed you the mug, not once glancing away from Griffon. The bird’s beak shut. Even you could feel the threat of his impending doom, just from the deadly tone in Nico’s voice. “Want me to teach you what motor oil does to feathers?”

Griffon squawked, but wisely chose to say nothing. His feathers flattened against his skin, as if cringing from the thought. Nico sniffed. “That's what I thought.” She tossed you a couple of sugar and creamer packets. You tried to catch them, only for them to end up on your lap or the couch.

You were too impatient to mix your coffee properly. You dumped the ingredients you wanted into the mug, screwed on the cap, and shook it. Your first sip left you closing your eyes with a happy whimper.

“Thank you,” you said, beaming up at Nico.

“You’re very welcome.” She clapped you on the shoulder, before turning to V. “Anything I can help you with?”

“I’m finished.” The thunk of metal on metal warned you of his approach. You looked up from your coffee, brimming with delight at the warmth between your hands. From the glance between you and Griffon, you couldn’t be sure if the amusement on V’s face was at you or at his bird. You stuck your tongue out anyway. It's coffee! You're allowed to be happy about coffee!

V’s lip twitched. “I’ll see you at the Qliphoth,” he told Nico.

“Yeah, yeah, heard you the first time.” Satisfied he didn’t need anything, she returned to her seat up front.

The panther walked up to V, before bursting into a cloud of black that merged into his arm. You jerked back, then yelped as hot coffee burned your fingers. V glanced at you, his brow furrowed. “I’m fine,” you said quickly.

He reached out and took your hand, his touch so delicate only the pads of your fingers touched. You stared at his arm. His tattoos had darkened. You hadn’t even noticed they faded when his animals were out.

“So it seems.” He let your hand drop. He walked towards the door, Griffon disappearing into his other arm. You made a mournful face at your coffee before putting it down. You rose with a sigh and turned to follow, only to come face to face with a pale, tattooed chest. You gasped.

V caught your shoulder before you backpedaled into the jukebox. “Sorry,” you stammered, hand over your chest.

His expression didn’t change. “I’m afraid you won’t be coming with me.”

It took you an embarrassingly long time to process that. “What?” You couldn’t keep the sudden spike of fear from your voice. “You’re leaving without me?”

You bit your lip, fighting the urge to shrink back from his piercing gaze. “You’ll be safer here,” he said at last. “Nico will take care of you.”

You glanced at Nico. She waved from the driver’s seat. “Best driver this side of Redgrave, remember?”

You tried to answer her reassuring smile, but turned back to V. “And you?” You crossed your arms, and tried not to feel like you were hugging yourself for comfort.

“There’s still something I must do.” His fingers loosened their grip on your shoulder, before letting you go at last. His next words were gentle, but damning all the same. “You’ll only get in the way.”

Heat rose to your cheeks. You glared at the innocent sofa, rage, helplessness, and a growing anxiety battling it out in your chest.

You couldn’t argue with him. He’d been kind enough to escort you all the way here. You would only make him more vulnerable if you followed. You swallowed the voice in your heart that screamed, _But, but, but-!_

“Be safe,” you said.

Surprise flickered across his face. You clutched the hem of your sweater. Had you overstepped?

Then, he smiled. Something close to wonder lit up his eyes. He touched his fingers to his chest and dipped his head. “Thank you.”

You blinked. Not… the response you expected. But it was too late to ask; he was already turning away.

The door clicked shut behind him. You dropped onto the sofa, leaning back to rest your head against the window. You took a deep breath, and let it out. Outside, you heard Griffon manifest with a caw. “Alright, finally! That’s one less dead weight to worry about! Ha!”

You covered your face with your hands and pressed down. “ _Ugghhh._ ” That fucking _bird._ The least he could do was insult you to your face.

It was easier to be mad at Griffon than to think about V. You could feel his absence like an itch under your skin. It made you tense and jittery. Like running across a highway, knowing every second in the open was an opportunity for demons to catch sight of you.

A sound from the driver’s seat made you drop your hands. Nico hooked her legs over the armrest and rested her elbows on her knees. She leaned forward, hands under her chin. “That was some pretty serious eyefucking you two got going on,” she said.

You blinked. Your jaw dropped. Your lips moved, as your brain tried to figure out what to say. “Wha… no!”

She bobbed her head, her nose scrunched up as she gave you a skeptical look. “Uh huh. You sure? I lived with a couple for… mm, a few months or so.” She gestured with a hand. “Lemme tell you, there ain’t no eyefucking like a couple that wants to fuck with six kids and a guest around.”

You snorted, and choked on a sip of coffee. Nico burst out laughing, slapping her knee and pointing at you. You tried to scowl at her, but couldn’t stop your smile. Something bubbled in your chest. It felt like it had been years since you felt it. You laughed, then clamped a hand over your mouth. Your shoulders shook. Your eyes burned. If you kept laughing, you had a feeling you’d end up crying sooner or later.

“There,” Nico said, leaning back and crossing her legs. “That’s the ticket.” She tapped the side of her nose, the picture of satisfaction.

You shook your head. “How can you joke like that in the middle of the apocalypse?” You gestured out the window. You were surrounded by walls, but you didn’t need to see the tree to feel its foreboding presence weighing on everything around it.

“Bullshit, it’s the perfect time to joke.” She waggled a finger at you, then put her hand on her hip. She shot you a sly look. “If I was joking, that is.”

You rolled your eyes, and shoved your hair back from your face. She could still see your smile, though. “I have bigger things to worry about right now."

Nico leaned over to the dashboard and pulled out something out of your line of sight. When she straightened, she had a cigarette and a steel lighter in her hand. “Made you feel better though, didn’t it?”

You cupped your travel mug close to you. The coffee wasn’t the only thing warming you up anymore. “Thank you, Nico.”

“Damn straight.” She lit her cigarette and took a smug puff. You took a sip of your own drink, trying to soothe the part of you that felt way too exposed.

Something caught Nico's eye outside. She swiveled around and stuck her head out the window. “If you’re done, get moving. Imma get a smoke, then head out.”

Your hands stiffened around your cup. Nico turned back to you. Misinterpreting the look on your face, she said, “They’ll be fine. V was running around here for a month before we showed up. He can take care of himself.”

“No, I—” _know_ , but you don’t, not really. How can you explain the sudden, freezing terror at the thought of leaving V? You knew you were safer here, in what had to be a reinforced RV, with Nico, who made weapons for a living. But V was the safest you’ve felt in four adrenaline fueled weeks. Your hands were literally shaking at the thought of being separated from him. “You’re leaving?” you said instead.

“Uh huh.” Nico breathed out, the cloud from her cigarette dissipating into the van’s interior. “V’s not the only one I’m looking out for.”

Your gaze darted to the window. Had that been a flash of lightning up ahead? “Oh,” you said. You pressed your knees together and curled around your mug. You couldn’t help looking out the window again, but there was no point. The angle was wrong, and V was long out of sight.  

Nico sighed. She stood up and perched on the table opposite where you were seated. Her serious expression pinned you to your seat.

“Listen, princess-”

“Really, I have a name,” you said. It was a weak attempt at trying to put off the coming conversation, and you know it.

Nico leaned forward and pointed at your face. “ _Listen._ ” She gestured out the window, her cigarette tracing a glowing line in your sight. “People like Nero? V? You can’t follow them where they’re going.” She waved her hand, creating a circle out of smoke. “They’re like a bomb waiting to go off. There’s only so close you can get to ground zero before you get caught in the blast.”

“You’re following them,” you retorted.

“I know explosions,” Nico said, matter-of-factly. “I know how close I can get. Do you?”

You looked at your hands. Your palms were pale and dry. Your fingers were covered in tiny cuts and scars. You could remember where you’ve gotten every one – climbing rubble, clinging to a rebar, getting splinters from hiding inside a battered oak closet. Scars from barely catching yourself as your vision blacked out and you fell to the ground. Again.

Nico was right. You, of all people, couldn’t follow V out there. And yet… _and yet._

You remembered how V killed demons with the ease of a maestro in his craft. You remembered how he had only stumbled when you were near, a new element to keep track of in his practiced concerto. You remembered how he had stood beside you, watching over you as you recovered.

You remembered how V had almost staggered after that last fight. Even his animals had hovered close to him, watching him lean on his cane. You may have been busy trying to remove the spots from your vision, but you had seen that. You were sure.

“Someone needs to take care of him.” You clung to that thought like someone lost at sea, holding on to a piece of wood and refusing to look at the fathomless depths below.

“Mm, I’ll give you that. Guy looks like a breeze could carry him away.” Nico walked back to the driver’s seat, just so she could tap her cigarette against the open window. When she drew back, you saw that she had burnt through half her cigarette already.

Something huge crashed against the ground. You leapt to your feet, your hands clamped around your mug so tightly that it hurt.

What was that? Was it connected to V? Was he alright?

You turned to Nico and found her leaning against the driver’s seat, arms crossed and frowning at you. You realized you’d already made your decision.

You put your mug down on the table across you. “Thank you, Nico. I really appreciate it.” You strode towards the door and pushed it open. If you hesitated, you might stop.

“You know I can’t wait for you, right?” she said.

“But you can find us again, right?” You gave her a shaky smile.

She didn’t smile back. “What’re you gonna do if he doesn’t want you there?” She flicked her cigarette towards the window. “You heard him. You’ll only hold him back.”

Your smile fell. You glanced at the couch beside you, then out the door. You stepped outside.

Already, you could see the battle raging ahead of you. Giant worm creatures charged for the dark specks that dared challenge them. V danced around each attack, as Griffon's lightning rained from the sky. Shadow was a blur of blades, while V's last and rarest pet… sludge thing swung its bulbous arms.

“Hey!” Nico's voice yanked you from your daze. She leaned out the driver’s window. Her cigarette had gone down to a stub. “Last chance to change your mind.”

Your nails dug into your palm. You swallowed, and shook your head. Right now, you didn't think you could move if you wanted to. But you couldn't bear to go back inside either.

Nico's frown didn't ease. She raised her other hand and tossed a brown blur at you. You scrambled to catch it. It jingled as it landed in your palm.

“A coin purse?” You turned the battered leather over. It flopped around, nowhere near full. There was something stiff inside, however. And it didn't feel like a coin.

You opened it and drew out a card. ‘ _Devil May Cry’_ spiraled in a simple script on the top, with only a number underneath.

Nico took one last drag of her cigarette, then let it fall. It hissed as it landed on the ground. “If you need a ride, just call.”

That's when you realized the frown on her face wasn't anger, but worry. You tucked the purse into your pocket. “Thank you, Nico,” you repeated with feeling.

She scoffed. “You can thank me by showing up with tall, dark, and skinny later.” Looking truly regretful, she said, “I gotta go. That asshole's gonna be needing new arms soon, I just know it. Bitch goes through them like tissue paper.”

With _that_ totally enlightening statement, she revved the engine and reversed out of the market with a screech.

You took a deep breath. Now all you had to do was face the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. _The Marriage of Heaven and Hell_ , William Blake
> 
> Just in case no one saw the edits I made to the previous chapter, I've been made aware of an idea and a line I accidentally lifted from FiveTail's fic. I've talked to them, sourced it properly, and edited it so it's not as similar as it used to be. I deeply apologize for my mistake. More details [here.](http://fleeting-white-feathers.tumblr.com/post/183912891515/update-re-my-mistake)
> 
> This chapter's full A/N can be found [here.](http://fleeting-white-feathers.tumblr.com/post/184033872710/stuff-that-didnt-fit-in-the-end-notes-of-ch-5-of)
> 
> Lastly, I need to give y'all a heads up that this fic is not gonna end happily (yet) and that V's canon fate will continue. I just realized some people might need to be warned. But I'll make sure it'll be worth it, so please stay with me to the end.
> 
> On that cheerful note, [I can't believe twitter just called me out ](https://twitter.com/cheripi_art/status/1107328853666598913?s=20)


	6. A Poison Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Answer my question.” His voice was low and dangerous. “What are you doing here?”

“That… is more than I can deal with right now.” V tipped his cane towards the titanic demon up ahead. He turned away, eager to leave before it noticed them there.

Griffon had been right – Nidhogg had been a pushover, in terms of demonic hierarchy. V had enjoyed dodging the creature’s attempts to hit him, all while Shadow and Griffon burned and slashed down Nidhogg’s spawn. But it had drained V all the same. He did not have the energy to chop at the Gilgamesh’s legs until it toppled over.

“Wait!” Griffon screeched, grabbing V’s attention. “What the fuck is she doing here?!”

“What?” There was only one ‘she’ Griffon would refer to in that tone.

You stood beside the last remaining stalls in the devastated marketplace, knees bent, as if frozen in the act of rising from cover. V’s free hand curled into a fist. Twice now, he had failed to sense you-

A high pitched whine filled the air.

“Look out!” you screamed, pointing behind him.

“Oh fu- RUN, V!”

V didn’t hesitate. He took his familiar at his word and bolted, just in time to dodge the demonic blast that hit the ground behind him.

_BOOM!_

He staggered from the force. Another whine-

_BOOM!_

He ran with his head turned just enough to catch incoming flashes of blue from the corner of his eye. He dodged to the left, and staggered again as rock exploded beside him. That Gilgamesh titan – it had seen them from that far off?

“V!” You left your cover and ran towards him.

No! You fool!

He snarled and pushed himself to go faster. “Stay back!” he yelled. If the Gilgamesh could fire at him from this far, it would definitely see you. “Get awa-”

Heat brushed his ankles. The boom resounded in his bones, at the same time the ground gave way under his feet. In that moment between suspension and fall, he saw you reach out your hand, a useless six feet away.

Then gravity took hold. He fell into darkness, filled with the sickening feeling of losing his insides as he plummeted down. He held not his cane, but an unsheathed sword. He reached out with his hand for the hand he could no longer see, terrified, knowing what was coming next, and regretting, regretting—!

He woke up, gasping for air. His back ached. Rock and dust fell from the sunlit hole above him. He must have blacked out for a moment, at most. He rolled over and coughed, fighting his body’s insistence that he couldn’t breathe.

“V!” Your voice, high and terrified, cut through his daze. His head whipped up. No. Not you- Gilgamesh-

You kneeled over the side of the breach, your hands clamped on the edge. Your hair fell over your face, casting it in shadow.

_BOOM!_

“AHH!”

Blue light flashed. You ducked. The laser tossed your hair up as it passed overhead. The explosion rocked the ground, sending more dust falling down.

The next shot wouldn’t miss.

“Help me!” you cried.

V raised his hand.

“Jump!” Griffon shouted the words V didn’t have the breath to say. The familiar flew up at his master’s command, talons raised and ready.

You threw yourself forward. Griffon caught you by the sweater, just as another mechanic whine cut through air.

_BOOM!_

“AHH!”

“GAHH!”

Griffon spun, struggling to keep the blast from knocking both of you into the sides of the fissure. What should have been a controlled glide turned into a spiral, carrying you over V’s head even as he forced himself to his feet.

“Shitting motherfucker-” Griffon yelled as you sagged in his grip. Cloth tore. He flew down, too fast, too soon. You crashed into a rolling heap, missing the rubble by inches. He barely avoided the same fate, pumping his wings as his wool-tangled talons skimmed the ground. “Fucking fuckety—you better not be dead, princess!”

“Oh.. ohh…” You groaned in pain. V stumbled towards you, his cane keeping him upright. He fell to his knees at your side. Gently, he turned you over. He held his breath, his pulse a staccato in his ears.

You whimpered, twitching away from the side you’d landed on. You had a scratch that ran from cheek to temple. A long tear ran from your shoulder to back in your sweater, courtesy of Griffon’s sharp claws. But when you opened your eyes, you focused on V just fine.

V bowed his head and breathed out. You were going to be fine.

“V?” Griffon flew back, coming to a hover overhead. His normally-rash voice was filled with worry.

“Is it gone?” V asked, not looking up. He heard Griffon fly to their unconventional entrance, then return.

“Err... Not quite.” As if to punctuate his words, the ground shook. Again, and again. It was almost rhythmic, in a way, and of less force than the previous explosions. “It's kinda headed this way. But, hey, if we keep our heads down and lay low, I'm sure it'll pass us by!” Griffon raised his voice in faux cheer, then gave up. “Maybe. I hope.” He grumbled to himself, “Fucking bitch isn’t firing anymore, at least.”

V tightened his grip on his cane. Their only chance lay in the Gilgamesh believing they had perished. He had no idea how the behemoth could reach through the hole they fell through and check, but he'd rather not risk it all the same.

Your eyelids fluttered. You shifted, then cringed again. “Ow…” You reached up to your left arm, but didn’t touch. “Fuck, that hurt…”

Blood oozed from the scratch on your face and trickled down your jaw. You touched the tickling sensation, then flinched from the spike of pain.

V felt his anger rise, overcoming the other emotions warring inside him. “What are you doing here?”

You dropped your hand. “I…” You searched his face, but found nothing to comfort you. “I just—I wanted to help.”

“Help?” Feathers rustled as Griffon perched on one of the lights meant to illuminate the tunnel. “How? By being a nuisance? I almost crashed because of you!”

Your face flushed. “I watched your back, didn’t I?”

He snorted, folding his wings. “We already knew it was there! The whole point was to get away before it saw us! Which you ruined, by the way.”

You shoved yourself upright. You refused to meet V’s eyes, but this close, there was no hiding the mortification on your face. You drew your knee up, preparing to stand. V grabbed your wrist, forcing you to stop and look at him.

“Answer my question.” His voice was low and dangerous. “What are you doing here?”

You shrugged, and tugged at your arm. He only tightened his grip. Your scowl deepened. “I told you, I wanted to help!”

“We don’t need your help, _princess._ ” In Griffon’s tone, the word was a knife, an insult meant to injure. “We especially don’t need a nagging mother hen, worrying after us with a target painted on her fucking head!”

You flinched. V thought through Griffon’s words, then scoffed. “You can’t possibly be worried-”

“Of course I’m worried about you!” you cried, yanking at your arm. Surprise made V’s grip loosen. Freed, you rubbed your wrist, pulling your knees in at the same time. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you’re not much better off than I am! And you want to battle demons by yourself?”

Warmth and shame fought within V. That you cared for his well-being was a shock. When was the last time someone had worried for him so? His mother? Had she ever shown that much care for him? Rage said no, but something else – the memory of a hand on his head, a gentle touch – said yes. And yet, knowing your worry was caused by his own weakness soured the soft joy it caused.

Griffon squawked with laughter. “Don’t lower V to your level,” he said. “Sure, he may be human, but he ain’t as flimsy as _you._ He’s got tricks you can’t even dream about! And, of course, he has us,” he added, puffing his feathers and straightening to his full height.

“It matters not,” V said, brushing his hair back with his fingers. “What matters is that the risk you’ve taken was unnecessary and foolish. We need to return you to Nico as quickly as possible.”

Your head jerked up. “No! I can’t go back to Nico!” V sat back on his heels, surprised at your vehemence. “Not that there’s anything wrong with Nico,” you added. You tugged at the sleeves of your sweater, only to grimace as the tear ripped further.

“Then why not return?” V asked. You looked away.

“I just—I can’t.” You curled into yourself, tucking your hands between your hips and your stomach. “I can’t, I...”

“Just spit it out already!” Griffon snapped, flapping his wings for emphasis.

“I’m sick of leaving people behind!” you snapped.

 _‘I’m sick of leaving people behind!’_ echoed the tunnel. You kept your head down, refusing to look at either of them. V could see your sweater go taut from how tight your grip was.

Something stirred in V’s senses. He shared a glance with Griffon, then tilted his head. Griffon spluttered at being sent away, even if it was to scout. A pointed look sent him scurrying. V could imagine what he was thinking. _‘And just when we got to the good part!’_  

V turned back to you. He didn’t know what to say to your outburst, so he said nothing. Gilgamesh's thunderous steps punctuated the silence, as it drew ever closer.

In the end, he didn’t have to.

“Everyone I know in Redgrave is dead,” you said to the pebbles at your feet. “I looked away; I let my guard down; I wandered too far… every single time, someone died.” You let your head drop, until your forehead rested on your knees. Ashamed, you confessed, “I’m scared that the minute I take my eyes off of you… you’re going to disappear. Just like everyone else.”

V sighed. He looked up, unsure what to do. You were like a scared child, seeking comfort without reason.

And you knew it.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered.

He closed his eyes. “I will not disappear. Not before I’ve done what I came here to do.”

“But—”

“I will not.” It was a vow, both to himself and to you. He refused to entertain any other possibility. Urizen would die at his hand, or he by his. No one else.

He waited for you to raise your head, then continued. “But I cannot assure the same for you.”

You stiffened.

“Here, now, I can protect you. But I, too, have my limits, as you have pointed out.” And oh, bitter, so bitter was the taste of his weakness on his tongue. But he forged onwards, as he had since the day of his creation. “The closer we get to the Qliphoth, the stronger our enemies will become. And there will come a time when I cannot protect you and myself at the same time.”

“I want to help,” you repeated. Your voice was weak.

V rested his hand against the base of his sternum, where the remains of his power lay. It burned like an ember, clinging to life even if its fate was to fade. He remembered Nero’s gruff concern after Goliath; Nico’s enthusiastic showing off, that hid her considerate care. Even Griffon’s investment in their mutual existence struck a note within him. “Sometimes,” he said, “help doesn’t mean to have another sword at hand.”

Your shoulders drooped. You chewed on your lip. The conflict on your face was clear, but you didn't speak.

V left you to your thoughts. He stood up and moved a few steps away, far enough into the tunnel that his eyes could adjust to the shadows. Griffon was out of his line of sight, but their connection was bright and strong. He would be fine.

Above him, Gilgamesh trudged on.

“V?”

He turned. You had risen to your feet, your arms wrapped around you. If there were tears on your cheeks, he couldn’t see them.

“Why did you come to Redgrave?” you asked. “What did you come here to do?”

V didn’t need to see the sky to know where to look. Always, always he could feel it – the tether connecting him to his other half. Just as his other half felt him. The difference was that his other half didn’t deem him worthy of attention.

“I must defeat Urizen,” he said.

Your hands dropped. “Urizen?”

He tipped his head, acknowledging your recognition of the name. “So he has named himself.” It was technically true. He raised his cane and gestured to where you both knew the Qliphoth grew. “He is the leader of the demons that I spoke of before.”

“And he’s behind all this?” You stepped forward, hands clenched into fists. “He’s the reason Redgrave was destroyed?” You glared in the direction he pointed, trembling with fury. It was as if the only thing preventing you from charging towards the tree was your own restraint. “You’re asking me to stay back while that bastard sits there, sucking up the blood of Redgrave like a- an inflatable vampire?!”

This, he needed to stop. “And what would you do?” V strode forward, until you were forced to tilt your head back to look at him in the eye. “You cannot fight. You cannot run.” Mercilessly, V continued, no matter how he could see each word pierce you to the soul. “I have my familiars to defend me, if so needed. You, do not.”

“I can take care of myself,” you snapped. It wasn’t even stubbornness fueling you anymore, but a desperation that was pitiful in its attempt. “I know how to hide; I won’t be a burden-”

“But not in a fight. Not where it matters the most.”

“I can't just do nothing!” you cried.

He grasped your arm, trying to impress the horrific nightmare that was Urizen on you. “The strongest devil hunter I know couldn’t defeat Urizen. You would be less than an insect in his eyes.”

V held your gaze as it flickered over his face. Something must have come across, because you didn't argue anymore. You bit your lip, then said, voice wobbling, “And you? What would you be in his eyes?”

V pressed his lips together. Despite your seeming dislike of saying them, you had a penchant for finding the right questions to ask. “I would be the insect,” he said. It was painful to admit. But that was the nature of truth.

You tried to smile. It wasn’t a very good one. “That doesn’t say much about your chances.”

“Chances that are still better than yours.” Your face fell. There was that expression again – frantic, almost desperate.

Worrying. You worried for him.

“Never fear,” he found himself saying. “I have someone to throw at him first.”

This time, your smile was more genuine. “Is this the Nero Nico mentioned?”

“Yes.” Nero. The devil hunter under Dante’s wing. The previous keeper of the Yamato.

Dante’s son.

He had to be. No ordinary human could wield a sword like Yamato, especially in the form it chose to take in him. That would make him Vergil—V’s nephew. V was going to send his nephew to near-certain death, to fix an error he himself made.

Well. He’d already thrown his brother at the problem. Using his nephew was hardly that far from it on the moral scale. This was his only way to ensure his own survival. And if he failed, well... they would all end up dead anyway.

“I’m back! I’m back! You better not be fucking around without me!” Griffon screeched through the air. V let go of your arm and raised his hand, letting the bird land and rest.

“No tomfoolery,” V said, a smirk tugging on his features. “As you can see.”

“Hmf!” Griffon fluffed up, but couldn’t deny it. He shoved his face at you, beak clacking. “And you! Are you done bitching yet? Coz there’s a group of demons headed this way to get front row seats to the drama. And they brought popcorn!”

The ground shook, as if to punctuate his statement.

Instead of retaliating, as you were wont to, your shoulders slumped. “I’m sorry.”

Griffon was so surprised, he was speechless. “Apology accepted,” V said for the both of them. He spared a glance for the breach. The Gilgamesh was close. But V could see nothing from this angle.

You nodded. When you looked up, the familiar determination was back in your eyes, though more tempered than before. “What now?”

“Now, it seems I must escort you once again.” V smiled, softening the blow. What’s done is done. He had burned through his frustration. And you knew better now. He turned away, eyeing their crude skylight.

“You’re not going to leave me?” Startled, V glanced at you. Your expression was shockingly vulnerable. Had he betrayed that much in his anger?

“I am not that kind of man any longer,” he said. You waited, but he did not elaborate. Finally, you relaxed, and nodded.

“Thank you,” you said.

“Whoop-de-doo. Happy ending for everyone.” Griffon launched himself into the air, grumbling. “And who's gonna do the heavy lifting around here? That's right. Me.”

V cocked his eyebrow. “If you insist… perhaps you should check on our friend upstairs as well.” He smirked. “Who knows? He might have brought popcorn.”

“Right. How could I forget?” Griffon snarked. He quieted down though, as he flapped towards the breach. Sunlight faded into shadow as the Gilgamesh passed overhead.

You shifted closer to V. Metal groaned as the armored demon moved. More dust shook from the ceiling.

V pressed a hand to the small of your back, a small act of comfort. Your tension eased slightly.

Finally, the sunlight returned. You breathed out, slumping. Griffon spiraled down, laughing in disbelief. “We're alive! We made it!

“It's our lucky day, V! Let's go find a game of cards.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes [here](http://fleeting-white-feathers.tumblr.com/post/184059701120/an-for-ch-6), so I can stop cramming paragraphs into this itty bitty space. Please leave comments, they really do keep me going!


	7. The Divine Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What, have you never been bandaged before?"

The next demons reappeared too soon. It felt like mere minutes had passed since you started walking further into the sewers. Dust still fell from the ceiling as the Gilgamesh – as V called it – traveled ahead of you.

It was the first time you truly got to see them spawn. You could feel the air get heavier as they rose, in tandem with those strange new barriers from before. You were trapped on both sides. Reapers raised their scythes with a guttural groan, shuffling towards you and V.

You stepped back, ready to hide. V’s hand on your back stopped you. “Stay close,” he murmured.

“But I—” You’ve already embarrassed yourself today from panicking. He’d hammered it into your head himself. Now, more than ever, you wanted to do everything you could to keep out of his way.

“You have nowhere to hide. Better to stay with me.” His hand was warm against your undershirt. You pulled the sagging halves of your sweater closer to you.

“…Alright.” He was right, after all. The only things in the tunnel were the Qliphoth roots, and you knew better than to go near _those_.

This time, when you moved, it was to step behind him. He spared you a glance over his shoulder, and smiled.

“Just so.”

And the battle began.

You followed him, step for step as he directed his familiars into the fray. You could just see the faintest edges of the orchestra he wove in battle.

Griffon smashed into one of the reapers, sending it crashing into the ceiling. The panther transformed into a blade, digging the reaper even further into its upside down grave. Griffon flew under it, sending lightning lancing across the rest of the demons to keep them grouped together. Meanwhile, you and V moved away, backing into the side of the tunnel.

One of the demons turned purple. You stiffened. You’ve seen enough to know this meant it was time for V to strike it down. What would he—

A low voice in your ear: “Hold on.”

His arm clamped around your waist. The ground melted into something viscous yet solid under your feet. You gasped; his hold tightened. You shot forward, stopping feet away from the falling pale demon. In the same movement, V leapt for its body, stabbing deep. His panther burst from the shadows under you, planting itself in front of you with a roar. The sound of shattering glass—the demon disintegrated. V spun away, landing next to you. The great cat melted back into a mass of tentacles, charging for Griffon’s current target. And V’s hand was on your back once more.

“Holy shit,” you breathed. V’s smirk was the widest you’ve seen yet.

He was good at what he did. He was really, really good.

You did your best not to disturb the harmony he was conducting. You didn’t stumble the next time the panther slid under your feet. You stuck close to him, even when his focus was split between his book and his familiars.

He pushed you behind him again, this time to parry an overeager reaper. Metal clanged; a dark spear stabbed through the demon’s chest from behind. You flinched back in shock. That meant that, while V was busy finishing it off, you spotted the other demon spawning behind the both of you.

“V,” you said, stepping towards him and away from the coalescing ichor. Back to back, V took your hand and swiveled to face the oncoming challenge. He raised his hand – Griffon burst into being above you, his wings upstretched. Lightning sizzled over his feathers.

“Eat this!” He blasted the demon as it appeared. It shuddered, spasming from the electricity sparking on its skin.

The panther roared a warning. One of the enemies it was juggling slipped away, charging straight for you and V. You grabbed his wrist. He turned with you, parrying the demon’s blow once again. It was a dance, and you were learning fast.

But in fights like these, fast was not fast enough.

Griffon yelped as the demon he was fighting clipped his wing. Behind you, V’s foe readied another blow. You stepped back, until your back touched V’s. “V!”

He made a split second decision. He pulled you into his arms and bent over you. The ground softened under your boots, as his panther yanked you out of danger.

That meant V only got clipped by the reaper’s scythe, instead of stabbed straight through.

“Ugh!” He staggered.

You tried to catch him, sending you both to the ground. “V!” you and Griffon cried. Blood dripped from the deep cut on his left arm, covering his faded tattoos. You covered your mouth at the sight of exposed muscle.

His familiars screamed in fury. The new demon got  smashed into the wall by the panther’s tail. Griffon blasted the other, turning it a pale violet. The panther roared as the other demon it had been facing managed to slash at its exposed side. Distracted, Griffon turned towards his partner.

The purple demon lurched towards you.

You couldn’t take your eyes away from it. V groaned, his face scrunched up in pain. You frantically patted the ground beside you for a rock, a weapon, anything. Your hand landed on V’s cane.

“ _Go away!_ ” You raised the cane just in time for the demon to step right into the pointed end. Bone crunched; flesh squelched. You shrieked as ichor splashed your hands and face. It burned where it touched your skin.

The cane was halfway through its gut. But the demon didn’t falter. It reached towards your head, gaunt fingers ready to claw your eyes out.

“No!” You shoved at the cane, trying in vain to push the demon away.

A pale, bloodied hand reached over your shoulder and covered your own. The metal in your hands flared a bright, violet light. The cane slid into the demon like a knife into butter, until it was hilt deep.

The demon arched its back in a silent scream, before shattering into dust.

“V,” you gasped, whirling around. He gifted you with a wan smile.

“If you’ll excuse me… there’s still some vermin I must exterminate.” He pulled his cane from your numb fingers. A leap; and another. The remaining two demons fell. And so did the barriers.

“Man, you really had us worried for a second there, V,” Griffon said, circling around his master. The panther followed his example, craning its neck to view V’s face from the ground.

“A scratch, nothing more,” V said, leaning heavily on his cane. You could hear his harsh breaths from where you knelt.

“A scra- that’s not a scratch!” You shoved yourself to your feet and ran to his side. “My face is scratched! Your arm got sliced open by a scythe!”

“I’m fine.” He turned away from you, heading deeper into the tunnel. The light from a lone white fluorescent lamp lit up the blood on his arm into a nauseating scarlet.

“You are not fine. We have to stop the bleeding, or the demons will get drawn by the scent!” You grabbed his uninjured arm and pulled, trying to get him to sit on the raised step under the light. He resisted with a strength that surprised you. For a toothpick at least a head taller than you, he was strong!

“The demons will come, blood or no blood,” he said. You recognized the cool expression he leveled on you. He was getting irritated. “And the wound will close on its own, once I find more Qliphoth sap to revitalize me.”

Sap? What sap? You scanned through your memories, trying to think of anything he might have taken before.

Wait. He didn’t mean—

“That’s why you’ve been breaking those things?” You waved at the ground, miming a crystal deposit growing from the cement. “It heals you?”

His lips twitched. “Among other things.” He started towards the tunnel again.

“Oh no you don’t.” You put your back into it and all but forced him to sit. This time, he really did glare at you. He could have probably thrown you off, if not for his huge cat to nudge his hip. It was strong enough to make him stumble.

He turned his glare on the cat. It stared back, nonplussed. Griffon cackled and swooped down, landing on the arm V was using to support himself. “Ganged up on by the women! Give it up, V, you ain’t winning this one.”

V scowled, but sat down with a huff. You chose not to point out that Griffon had ganged up on him too. The cat putting its head on V’s lap was just insult upon injury.

It also gave you an excuse to sit down and stop the world from swaying. You took a couple of deep, even breaths, before sucking it up and pulling your sweater over your head.

“Whoa, are we getting a striptease?” Griffon made the short hop from V’s wrist and landed awkwardly on the step beside V. There was nothing else for him to perch on.

“Shut up and finish what you started.” You held out your sweater. The tear Griffon had made ran halfway down the back and a little down the front. He hadn’t drawn any blood, thankfully. You’d be much worse off than V from a more minor wound.

“Who made you the boss of me?” he squawked, flapping his wings. The panther snarled, its fur rippling red. Air rushed past your face. You squeaked and flinched.

When you opened one eye, your sweater was in tatters, and the panther was back to normal. It yawned, and nuzzled further into V’s stomach.

“Traitor.” Griffon puffed his feathers. He clacked his beak at the cat, who simply ignored him.

“Er… Thank you.” You began to pull apart the strips.

V rested his hand on his familiar’s head. “Her name is Shadow,” he said, eyeing your little project. His lips twisted in distaste. “Is this truly necessary?”

“Thank you, Shadow,” you corrected yourself. She opened one eye, flicked her ear, then closed it again. “And yes. We don’t know when you’ll find another… Qliphoth sap. What if you get dizzy from blood loss? Or your wound gets infected?”

“Wait, he can do that?” Griffon said, rising to the air in alarm. You faltered in your efforts for a moment. He didn’t know? Well, supernatural animals could hardly be expected to know how the human body works, you supposed…

V just gave you an amused look. As if he was immune to blood loss. “Humor me,” you snapped. You didn’t need to convince him, you just needed to get the job done. You grasped his injured arm.

He shivered. You glanced sharply at him, but he turned his face away. Had you hurt him? You bit your lip and tried to cradle his arm more gently. You shifted to a kneeling position, letting you rest his arm on your raised knee so both hands were free to wrap wooly strips around the wound. Griffon, muttering under his breath, flew around restlessly, but always circled back to you and V.

The tense silence was making you itch. “So you’re telling me, if I smashed through those red things myself, I’d get healed?” you blurted. V turned back to you.

“No. As you have already experienced.” You looked up from your work, confused. You had never touched those alien minerals before, save the one time you tripped over one. And you would have noticed if you’d magically healed a wound in the past frantic weeks.

He put down his cane. You wrinkled your nose as he reached over. His thumb brushed your cheek, and came away stained a dark, dark red.

You blinked. “That’s… from the demon…” You were so focused on V’s injury, you’d forgotten the mild burning sensation on your skin.

He wiped it off on his pants. “Certain devil hunters can absorb demonic essences to empower themselves. Such as with the Qliphoth sap.” He turned his gaze on your hands. At this point, there was no telling the difference between his blood, and the ichor from the demon. “It is… unwise, for others to try.”

You yanked your hands back from his skin, holding them up like bombs about to go off. “It’s not poisonous, is it?” you asked, panicked.

“Not yet.” He smirked.

You made a face, but turned back to your task. If it wasn’t an immediate worry, you could wipe yourself off _after_ getting his blood all over you. “So you’re one of those oh so special devil hunters, huh?” you said wryly. He tipped his head in reply. Smug bastard.

You gave the makeshift bandages one last tug, then leaned back with a sigh. V bent his arm, testing it. He grimaced, but said nothing about the pain. You didn’t miss how his tattoos rippled with his muscles contracting.

If he could still bend his arm that far, it shouldn’t be as fearful as it seemed. You slumped in relief.

“It’s too tight,” he said.

“It’s supposed to be tight. What, have you never been bandaged before?” You meant it to be sarcastic. V just looked at you, his eyebrow quirked. You rolled your eyes. “Lucky you.” You’d had to learn how to tie bandages hard and fast. The smallest drop of blood on the ground could draw demons within a block. Not to mention the needle vines springing up with little to no warning.

You used the little bit of your sweater left to start wiping over your own hands and face. It was disgusting. But the burning you hadn’t been paying attention to did ease.

“Why?”

You chucked the wool behind you and turned back to V. His eyebrows were furrowed, lips slightly parted. It was as if you were a puzzle he couldn’t put together. “Why does my wellbeing matter to you so?”

You gaped at him. “I- well.” You pulled your legs out from under you and sat down fully, trying to buy some time as you thought. It was… a valid question. It couldn’t have been more than an hour or two since you’ve met. You had no obligation to worry about him so much. But all you could really think of as a reply was—

“Why not?” You raised your hands, at a loss. “I mean, aside from sheer human decency–” You tapped out the reasons on your palm. “You saved me. You protected me. You saved Nico from crashing into a wall. You look out for me, even when…” Your face burned, but you forged on. “Even when I wasn’t thinking straight.” That was _one_ way to put it.

You shook your head in defeat. It wasn’t something that could be put into words so easily. “You’re a good person, V,” you said at last. “Why shouldn’t I care when you get hurt?”

Shadow rumbled on V’s lap, but otherwise did nothing. Even Griffon decided it was one of the rare times he’d keep mum.

“Am I?” V tilted his head back, a small smile on his face. He looked pleased, but also… melancholic, in a way. You opened your mouth to reply, but he was already getting to his feet. “Thank you,” he said.

You had a feeling he wasn’t talking about the makeshift bandage.

“No problem,” you replied, feeling embarrassed. His panther disappeared back into his tattoos, leaving Griffon to lead you both onward.

* * *

 

Soon enough, you spotted a green deposit, once the tunnel led aboveground. You got to watch V peel your bandage off, revealing smooth, unblemished skin. If it weren’t for the blood on the cloth, it would have been like he’d never been injured.

“That’s just cheating,” you whined.

He raised his hand, testing his renewed range of motion. “As I said… your worrying was unnecessary.”

You rubbed your arms, fighting the urge to shiver. “Better safe than sorry,” you retorted.

“Are you shivering?” Griffon asked, landing on one of the metal supports overhead. “Why the hell are you shivering?”

“I get cold easily.” You craned your neck to glare at him. “Did you ever wonder why I was wearing a sweater on the ass end of spring?”

“I would offer, but…” V brushed his leather coat with a hand. He smirked at you from behind his bangs.

You actually felt your face heat at the thought of wearing his goth-leather-corset aesthetic over your muddy white shirt. “No thank you,” you blurted, holding your hands out. “I’ll be fine when we get outside, I swear.”

The sun should do wonders… if the sky stayed cloudless today. You never knew with Redgrave.

Griffon huffed, taking flight once more. He turned around and cooed. “Ooh, looks like it’s your lucky day, princess! You can go warm yourself by the fire over there.” He swooped lower. “Just don’t take too long, we’ve got an appointment to get to!”

“A fire?”

V’s gaze snapped to you. The embarrassed flush on your face had disappeared. You ran forward, your attention only on the bird hovering before you both. “Griffon, a fire?” you demanded.

He backed up, startled. “Yeah, a fucking fire. What, you doubting me now? I know what a fucking fire looks like! These eyes see- hey! Where are you going?”

You ignored him, dashing towards the direction he’d gestured to. You caught V frowning, even as he followed. It didn’t matter right now. You needed to see what Griffon saw. You needed to confirm it with your own two eyes.

Sure enough, there was fire. Tucked away between some plyboards and a dormant Qliphoth root were a pair of oil drums. Flames blazed from within, crackling merrily.

“What’s so special about a fucking fire?” Griffon landed on the scaffolding shielding the little corner from sight. You whirled around to face them.

“Demons don’t make fire.” You bounced on your heels, filled with a hope that threatened to suffocate you. “V, if demons didn’t make this fire-”

“Survivors,” he said, having already come to the realization himself. The fire fed on bits of flattened wood. They could have only been broken off the planks resting against the wall beside it.

“Yes!” You grabbed him by the arm. He jerked, but didn’t pull away. “We have to find them! Please, V!” His lips thinned. You knew it was going to slow him down even further. You knew he needed to hurry. But if there was even one person left in this city in need of rescue– “Please!”

He took one hand you had around his wrist and squeezed it. “If they haven’t gone far, we will find them,” he said. Only then did he pull away.

You bit your lip, but nodded in agreement. It was more than you could have asked of him. But the fire was fresh. Its flames were still high. Whoever made it couldn’t have gone far.

“Thank you,” you said, knowing just how much more delays could cost him. Could cost all of you. It only made you more grateful how willing V was to bend.

“We’ll need to move quickly, then.” He moved backwards, eyeing the scaffolding above you. The roots wound their way around it and pooled on the ground, blocking the way forward. “Wait here.”

He leapt up, and grabbed Griffon to take him even higher. They disappeared from sight. You fidgeted. The warmth from the fire was a small comfort.

Then Gilgamesh crashed through the roof.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one send me pics of Vergil bandaged I will cry.
> 
> Me, holding V’s face: *sobbing* you’re good… you’re special… you’re loved ;__;
> 
> Everyone knows you’re a kinky lil shit reader don’t lie (jk. Maybe. Who knows? Not me! This fic is sfw!!!!)
> 
> Reader didn’t notice Griffon being nice to her coz she had been nice to V awwwwww
> 
> Lastly, we get several more clues as to Reader's "problem" here! Wonder if anyone will get it yet :3c


	8. On Another's Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V learns to work with you.

It was due more to instinct than sense that V sent his familiars attacking the threat. He dodged back from the grasping claw, Shadow’s spears stabbing into the tumor on its side. A loud groan reverberated from the roof. Griffon and Shadow didn’t need another hint.

“I’m gonna get ya!” Griffon dove at the Gilgamesh’s weak point, slamming into it with his feathery bulk. A sweep of his wings; lightning crashed down.

Shadow was only able to get one more hit in before the creature groaned and retracted its leg. Damaged from the fight, the Qliphoth root winding around the scaffolding disintegrated as well.

V leapt back down to where he had left you. The minute he landed, you darted from behind the flaming drums, your hand falling from your face.

“Are you guys alright?” you asked, scanning V from head to toe. Worrying, again? 

“We are unharmed,” he said, putting his cane down with a soft clack. If he was leaning on it a little more than usual, well. “You need not concern yourself.”

Shadow landed with a light thump at his side. You jumped, eyeing the panther warily. Shadow ignored you, choosing to circle his form as close as she could without touching him. He placed a grateful hand on her back.

“Psh, easy peasy.” Griffon was the last to descend. He scoffed, landing on a metal support to nibble at his tail feathers. To V’s surprise, you scanned the bird too, and finished with a wan smile.

“Good to hear.”

Such blatant concern was… soothing. V wanted to bask in it all day. He shook his head. “Let’s go. The way is clear.”

“Right.” You spared a nervous glance at the ceiling. Dust fell from the groaning metal, as the Gilgamesh stomped around above you.

“How the fuck did it find us?” Griffon griped, launching himself into the air as you and V broke into a run. “It passed over us just fine!”

“It might not have been searching for us,” V said. He met your startled eyes with a knowing smirk. “I have a few guesses.”

After all, there were few things that could agitate a demon as large as the Gilgamesh...

* * *

Now that you knew what to look for, you began pointing out what Qliphoth deposits you could see. It was a minor task that V found he appreciated all the same. Some would have taken him willful searching to spot. It made the process of plotting a route go that much smoother. Even pieces of orbs, which V had not explained to you, you mentioned to him. “I thought I saw something glowing over there,” you would say, pointing at the I-beams above.

When it came to climbing the many shipping containers and plywood stacks scattered around the shipyard, V would go first. There were times that he could leap up by himself, but more often than not, both of you took turns being carried upward by a grumbling Griffon.

The first time it happened, you needed to traverse some shipping containers stacked on one another. You stared at the first, worrying at your bottom lip. Before you could even begin to try climbing it, Griffon was already swooping down, talons outstretched. “C’mon, princess, time for a lift.”

“But what about...” You turned to V, your mouth open as your question trailed off. He cocked an eyebrow at you. One step, and he had cleared the first container in a single leap. He smirked at your dumbfounded expression.

Griffon had to drop you on the first container, before boosting you to the second and clearing the obstacle. V landed beside you, cane ringing against the metal under his feet.

“Someone didn’t skip leg day…” he heard you mutter.

“We’ll take turns with Griffon, when it comes to it,” he told you, amused. Griffon, not quite.

“You want me pulling double duty?!” he squawked in outrage – then shrieked and dove for his life as Gilgamesh shoved another leg through where his head had been. More demons coalesced around, turning the air heavy with their aura.

“With me,” V commanded, angling his body sideward, ready to grab you at a moment’s notice. Shadow burst into being with a roar, black spears arrowing straight for the Hell Caina that appeared.

“I am.” You stepped into the space he made. Your fingers ghosted over his arm, just as ready to hold on when you had to.

A couple of Hell Caina, and some Hellbats. Easy pickings. V readied his cane, stepping to the side as he watched his familiars fight.

You squeezed his arm once. “V, a gas tank.” You pointed at the rusty metal container, lying on its side. “If Griffon shot it, do you think-”

V didn’t hesitate. “Griffon.” He pointed with his cane, even as he directed Shadow to lure their enemies closer.

“I hear ya!” Griffon spread his wings. Shadow stabbed the Hell Caina, grabbing their attention. Lightning sizzled through the air.

Shadow darted away, just in time to dodge the explosion that billowed from the tank. The demons screamed. Fire ate away at their skin. They crashed into the scaffolding on the right, writhing in pain.

V stepped back, away from the insensible Caina. He could feel your fingertips on his spine as you stepped with him. He gestured to his familiars, ordering them to take advantage of the opening. With the Cainas so distracted, they focused on the Gilgamesh’s leg until it retracted.

“Watch out for the bat!” you cried.

Fire billowed out of the Hellbat’s jaws, lancing across the ground. Shadow moved faster. She pulled you and V out of the way, as Griffon blasted the demon from the air. V retracted his arm from your waist. You stepped back, disentangling your fingers from the stitches of his coat. “Pardon me,” he said, and dashed forward. The Hellbat disintegrated into dust.

The battle ended more favorably than the last. You were learning the demons’ patterns quickly. V was finding more confidence in leaving your side to finish his familiars’ prey. You were also learning how to help V – whether it was just to stay at his side, or to watch his back. Once, you repeated your “mustard act,” as Griffon called it, and thrown a pebble at a demon’s head. It had given V the opening he needed. That didn’t mean he preferred that to you staying out of the demons’ attention altogether.

Demons dead, he leapt down and landed on the other side of the stacked containers the demons had appeared on. Griffon carried you down after him. V landed on one knee, bracing himself with a hand. You landed with a grunt and stumbled.

“Whoa. That’s a big ship.” V followed his familiar’s gaze to the tanker suspended above them. More scaffolding held it up, so only its bottom was visible. It was barely visible through the thick tangle of Qliphoth roots in the way.

“We must’ve… ended up near… the port.” You put your hands on your knees, and started counting your breaths.

“I see.” Now that you mentioned it, V could smell the hint of saltwater blending in with the usual oily murk that made up the river’s scent. He kept an eye on you as he sent Griffon and Shadow to cut down the roots in the way.

His gaze lingered on you too long. You glanced at him, breathing hard, then blurted, “Do the colors… mean anything?” You jerked your thumb back towards the path he had taken. You had pointed him towards a deposit of white crystals then.

He raised his eyebrow. Your attempt at distracting him was noted and ineffective. You grimaced. “Of a sort,” he said, humoring you. “Green sap revitalizes, as you have seen. White replenishes my power. The most common, red, empowers my familiars.” He paused, then added, “Of the three, only white cannot be carried by demons in liquid form.”

“And they’re all… from the tree?” You straightened. You were still panting. V wondered how much the effort to stand straight cost you. His eyes wandered to your clenched fists.

“Yes.” He pondered on telling you that the last was made of condensed human blood. From the way your expression flickered, he realized he didn’t have to.

“And get lost!” Griffon squawked, finishing off the Qliphoth heart. The pulsing red blob disintegrated, the roots it powered crumbling as well. Your eyes widened. You pointed somewhere behind V.

“V, look out!”

Shadow appeared under his feet, sending him sideways even as he whirled to face the new threat. A pair of Empusa. Weak. They were more like pests in small doses, despite their bladed arms. These weren’t even strong enough for their auras to create a barrier together.

He heard more than saw you run to your now-customary place at his side. He placed a reassuring hand between your shoulder blades, and raised his cane. “Scorch them,” he ordered.

“Leave it to me!” Griffon blasted the demons with a happy yell. Shadow, not to be outdone, brought out claws larger than her head and gutted an Empusa.

The battle didn’t even take half the time the last one did. V finished off the Empusa with ease. He tapped the ashes off his cane, scorn wrinkling his nose. “What a pitiful sight.”

Still, the brief battle had undone whatever respite you had gained from his familiars’ efforts against the Qliphoth roots. Griffon hovered above your head as V and Shadow approached. You had chosen to lean against the nearby metal fence as V charged off on his own. You were breathing hard again, your color paler than earlier.

“Well, princess? Ready to hop to it?” The fact that Griffon was asking and not griping gave away his concern. Somewhere along the line, the familiar’s attitude had softened toward you. Though it couldn’t be described as gentle, V hadn’t heard an insult hurled in your direction since you bandaged his arm.

You squeezed your eyes shut. Pain, frustration, then miserable acceptance twisted your features. “I... can’t. We- I need to rest.”

V’s eyebrows shot up. Griffon squawked his surprise. “Weren’t you the one in a fucking rush just now?” he said, flying lower.

“I know!” you snapped. Griffon’s beak clacked shut. You took a couple of deep breaths, then opened your eyes. “I know,” you repeated, calmer, but no less heated. “But I would be of even less use to anyone if I collapsed on the way there.”

Your knuckles were pale, your fingers tight on the fence's wires. Your eyes were the hardest V had ever seen them. 

You hadn’t given up. In fact, your determination was just as fierce as it had been when you found the flaming oil drums, matched only by your anger at yourself and your limitations. V could see the strength it took you to acknowledge your boundaries. It was a different kind of strength from him pushing past the weakness of his mortal body. 

It was a strength Vergil would have never noticed, and one Urizen would look down on. But V found he respected it.

He held out his hand. “Come here.”

Puzzled, you loosened your death grip on the fence and accepted his hand. Your step forward followed, smooth as a practiced  _ legato _ , until you slotted into his side. He rested his hand on your back. 

Your confusion didn’t lessen. It wasn’t a pose he adopted outside of battle, after all. 

Still beating the air with his wings, Griffon leered at you both. “Getting real cozy in there,” he mocked.

Your hand spasmed where it curled into the lapel of V’s coat. He was surprised to find some color tinting your previously-bloodless cheeks. Where practicality and adrenaline let you hold on to him with no issue, giving you time to think about your proximity left you stiff in his arms. 

V chastised his familiar with a look, and summoned him back. The bird disintegrated into ink, leaving only the echo of his gleeful cackle.

“Bend your knees,” he instructed you. He showed you what he meant – one foot behind, while the other led. Shadow melted under your feet at his wordless command. He planted his cane onto his familiar’s ghostly form. Once you had stabilized your footing, he urged Shadow forward.

You squeaked and clung tighter as Shadow surged into action. V kept one eye on his route. The rest of his attention was on your face.

He watched your eyes widen with wonder. Realization, relief, then resolve flashed across your face. You shut your eyes, trusting him to steer. V could feel your breath brushing over his skin as you focused on your breathing. With a smile you couldn’t see, he directed Shadow around the ship’s base.

By the time he had to stop, you had even learned to shift your weight with him, helping him turn. You stumbled when Shadow slipped back into her original form, but that was all.

V looked with satisfaction at your improved color. You stepped away, and turned to face him. You pressed your fingertips together, then dropped your hands. “Thank you.” You smiled up at V. 

The corner of his lip curled upward in response. Your joy and gratitude warmed the portion of his heart that V didn’t want to examine just yet.

He gestured to the next pile of metal you needed to climb. “Shall we?” 

* * *

It didn’t take long til the Gilgamesh made its presence known again. If V didn’t know better, he’d almost say it was planning its attacks. The leg had pierced through the ceiling while everyone happened to be in a small nook, sending you diving for the floor. Griffon and Shadow leapt over your head, chasing it off with lightning and claws. 

V helped you to your feet, searching your bared arms for any new bruises or scratches. “I’m fine,” you reassured him. He didn’t let go until he confirmed it. You were shaken, but none the worse for wear.

V summoned Shadow back, then sent Griffon to scout ahead. “I don’t want any more surprises,” he ordered. 

His power flickered in his chest, like a flame guttering in the wind. He shoved the feeling aside.

“I getcha. That shit’s getting on my nerves too!” Griffon flew out of the nook, towards the sunlight further ahead. V pinched the bridge of his nose while you tried to calm your racing heart. 

He reached inside his coat for his book. Perhaps he could meditate a little and tend to his power while waiting—

Not even a minute passed before Griffon came winging back. He all but screeched to a stop in the air above you. Your head jerked up. 

“Back so soon?” you asked, startled. 

“What is it?” V hadn’t even opened his book yet. He put it away, frowning. Griffon must have seen a fight coming up ahead. 

What he didn’t expect was for his familiar to glance at you before clearing his throat. “So, uh, good news!” Griffon said. His tail flicked as he lowered himself in the air. “I found the survivors!”

Your face lit up with a hope so bright it was almost painful to look at. “Really?” You stood on your toes, as if bringing yourself closer to Griffon would make him spit out information faster. “Where are they? How many are there?”

“Yeah, see, that’s where we run into a little, uh, problem.” Griffon, for lack of a better word, fidgeted. He flapped his wings, adjusting his altitude by inches. Up, down, a little to the right. 

V tapped his cane against his hand – a silent prompt to continue. Or else. 

Griffon gulped. “They’re, uh, kindanotsurvivorsanymore,” he blurted.

V’s tapping stopped. Your smile fell. Griffon circled around, unsure of what to do with himself. “Yeah. Uh. Got on the wrong end of some Empusa, looked like. Can’t even see the bones anymore, just one big—”

V ignored his familiar’s babbling. You had yet to look away from the giant bird. V hesitated, then reached towards you—only to curse as you bolted.

“Wait!” 

“Hey- hey! That’s a terrible idea, princess! I wasn’t done!”

V’s feet pounded against the metal floor as he ran after you. Griffon swooped over his head, helping you over the shipping container you were clambering over before you brained yourself on the edge. V leapt up to follow.

The fire under his sternum flickered. He stumbled, and slammed his cane against the floor to catch himself. Metal rang, like an ominous bell tolling. 

You stood at the edge, still as stone.

V forced himself to his feet, urging his power down the veins that needed it. The feeling returned to his legs. His remaining steps towards you were slow and measured.

Your hands were clamped over your face. Tears streamed down your cheeks as you watched two Empusa gorging on a pool of blood and melted flesh. Griffon hovered over your shoulder, his head swiveling between you and the view below.

V raised his hand. It paused mid-air, just inches from your shoulder. Slowly, he pulled it back. What good would the touch of a stranger give? The hope that had brightened you mere minutes before was now crushed. He had no idea what to do with the devastation on your face.

He felt the carvings on his cane dig into his palm as his hands tightened into fists. He turned away from you. His gaze fell on the Empusa below. They raised their heads, searching for the source of the noise.

Better to kill the pests now, than for them to flee and bring reinforcements.

“Wait here,” he said. Griffon flew over at his silent command. He spared you a worried look, before following his master down. 

The Empusa Queen was a surprise, but amped up the challenge enough for V to bring out Nightmare. He cleaved it in half with his cane. It shrieked in pain. He gritted his teeth and pushed harder, til it crumbled into dust. His familiars dissolved into ink, save Griffon.

V planted his cane on the ground and tried not to pant. His knees trembled. He bit his lip, and focused on his power. He eased it along his limbs, like trying to ration water across a dying field. 

By the time he managed to straighten, Griffon had brought you down.  He placed you close to V, before flying back up. “Fuck, what a stink!” the bird complained, beating the air. As if it would help him escape the stench of acidized flesh. You stepped forward, dangerously close to the pool of red. He gagged. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

V moved closer, ready to drag you back if he had to. The acid still hissed faintly. Even a touch would eat through your shoe in seconds.

You wiped your cheeks and sniffed.  It did nothing to stop your tears. You wrapped your arms around yourself.

“If I had been normal,” you whispered, “do you think…?”

_ If I had been stronger...  _

V prodded some of the goop left over. It responded with a nauseating jiggle.

Empusa consumed their prey much like the flies they were shaped after. Upon cutting their prey into pieces with their claws, they would spit out acid to melt flesh and bone into a gory soup. Only then could they consume it and store it in their bodies. From the size of the pool, there had to have been at least three humans there, if not more.

“It takes time for Empusa to liquefy corpses this thoroughly,” V said. “They would have been dead before we even fell into the tunnel.”

You squeezed your eyes shut. Your lower lip trembled.

Griffon shot V a look that all but called him out on his bullshit. V dismissed his familiar, leaving you both standing silent guard over an all-too-inadequate grave. 

If he had been stronger, it wouldn’t have mattered what state you were in. He would have gotten here fast enough to save these people from a painful end. 

Ah, but if he had enough power, he would not be V, and he would have left you and the rest of Redgrave to rot.

It was like a scab he couldn’t stop picking; a tangled web of paradoxes and regrets that he couldn’t escape. He regretted every action this body had never taken, yet still desired the same goal that had been behind every choice. Guilt weighed down on him, but how could he make amends without what had caused the guilt in the first place?

_ “‘Drive your cart and your plow over the bones of the dead.’”  _ 1

You turned open, watery eyes on him. He stared back, letting the words sink into the silence between you. 

Your jaw hardened. You wiped your tears away again. A few more escaped, until they stopped. You dropped your hands and raised your head. You nodded once.

V looked at you, at your blazing gaze and your clenched fists and your raised head. The shining trails on your cheeks did nothing to dampen the fire.

“You said you’re going after Urizen.” You were covered in bruises and days-old wounds, but you had never looked more unbreakable. “The one ordering all these demons around.”

V tipped his head.

“Then let’s fucking go.” You whirled away from the remains. Your heavy footfalls echoed against the metal that surrounded you. “I’m going to help you get there, even if it fucking kills me. That bastard is going down.”

V watched you stalk off – a single human, barely able to run ten minutes without falling to your knees. Less than an insect. And still, you refused to falter. 

_ “Even if it fucking kills me.” _ You had said it with such anger, such determination. V shook his head.

“That will not be for you to decide,” he murmured. He turned to follow you, leaving the pool of red behind.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. William Blake, _Proverbs of Hell_
> 
> Thank you all for waiting! The ending is a bit of a mess, but I hope it fits together. I swear, the more I write, the longer this thing gets......
> 
> I just gave DMC5 escort missions. You're welcome gamers. You may now pelt me with tomatoes *ducks* LMAO no but seriously, if Reader reads like the annoying NPCs you used to escort back in 2009, it's intentional.


	9. Infant Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You teach V to help himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [check out the chapter trailer here!](https://fleeting-white-feathers.tumblr.com/post/184567946105/if-the-sun-and-moon-should-doubt-ch-9-trailer)

“Ugh.” You cringed as you sloshed through the fetid water of the sewers. “Sewer-diving. Of course.” You picked your way around a suspicious looking lump, your hands held gingerly in front of you. “Can’t cap off the worst time of my life without sewer-diving.”

V’s lips twitched. He kept going, ignoring the puddles altogether. At the most, they held only dirty water. He’d been coated in demon guts before. Compared to that, whatever could be in the water was laughable, at best.

He kept his senses trained on Griffon, who flew a few meters ahead as scout. Shadow remained at his side, ears flicking as she kept her own watch.

“You know what I’d kill for right now? A hot shower. With exfoliating soap and shampoo.” Lacking the cane V used to support himself, you stuck close to the tunnel walls. It was amusing to see the faces you made, every time you were forced to catch yourself on damp concrete. “And for the love of all that is good and holy, some facial cleanser.”

“How specific,” V commented. You pointed a finger at him.

“Don’t underestimate the icky, icky feeling of oily, clogged up pores.” You gestured at your face with a shudder.

“I shall take your word for it.” V couldn’t hide the mirth from his voice. He rolled his shoulders, still feeling the ache from his last fight. It had lasted longer than it should have. No thanks to another Empusa Queen, and her annoying green minion that healed her. He turned the corner, absently swinging his cane.

It’s the second time his power failed him. To you, he merely stumbled. For all you knew, it could have just been exhaustion.

But V felt it – the way his power stuttered, an outage that lasted less than a second. It was enough. His knees folded. His hands clamped around silver metal. If it weren’t for his cane, he would have fallen to the floor.

Shadow roared. You whirled around as the familiar dissolved into ink, her connection interrupted. “V!” You ran to his side, heedless of the sewage splashing your boots.

“Stay back.” It came out in a snarl. Frustration and fear curled in his gut, lashing out like a whip. _Not like this. Not yet!_ raged over a small, very mortal voice: _I don’t want to die!_

You hesitated. V turned his attention to getting his knees to straighten. They wobbled, but held. He ground his teeth, hating the effort such a simple act cost him. His body might as well be made of lead.

V adjusted his grip on his cane, trying to gauge how to brace himself and move forward at the same time. He bowed his head. Hidden behind a curtain of hair, he let the pain flash over his face.

It hurt. Pain lanced through his veins, as he held himself together with strings and a prayer. He could ignore it before, when it was more of an ache in his bones. But now his body seemed insistent on reminding him of his ticking clock. If he didn’t make it to Urizen in time, he would crumble away and be forgotten.

Clammy fingers closed around his arm. He jerked, and almost did fall. Your arm slid around his waist, catching him before he could. Your grunt puffed against his sweat-soaked neck like an icy breeze.

“We’re taking a break,” you declared, stepping towards the side of the tunnel.

“I-” _cannot. Will not_. V found he couldn’t say a word.

Trying to control his power while sparing the energy to resist your pull was an exercise in futility. He tried not to list to the side, into the warmth your touch brought. Your embrace was leagues above the hold he allowed himself when guiding you in battle. He wanted to melt into your arms.

He let you pull him to the side, following each insistent tug. You helped him avoid the dirty puddles as he sat. You plopped down next to him.

“There.” You gave him a reassuring smile. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“V!” Griffon careened through the tunnel, almost flying past in his haste. “What the fuck was that? I almost crashed into a wall coz of you! Lucky there weren’t any demons around, or I would’ve been Qliphoth shit!” No matter how fast Griffon talked, there was no hiding the panic in his voice. He hovered so close that he ruffled V’s hair with every flap.

“It was nothing,” V insisted. He brushed his hair back, gauging his power. It was steady once more. There was no sign of the flicker he had just experienced. And yet, he knew it would happen more and more, the longer it took him to get to his goal. His grip on his cane tightened. “I’m wasting time.”

“We haven’t stopped moving since the-” You paused, and bit your lip. V’s mind flashed to the pool of gore he had left behind, just as he was sure yours did. “-since you talked to your friend through the roof. We can take five minutes.”

“Hate to admit it, but she’s got a point, V.” Griffon circled the pair, then huffed. He settled on the railing that separated walkway from actual sewer flow. “I know you’re a fan of the, uh – what was the saying? ‘ _Being a stubborn fuck is a virtue’_ school of thought? – but, uh, you might end up braining yourself at this rate.” He nibbled on some stomach feathers – Griffon’s own version of cringing.

V opened his mouth to argue. He needed to keep going. He was stronger than this! He needed to be stronger than this.

His protest died at the pleading look on your face. Your words may have been firm, but there was only concern in your eyes. V’s frustration melted, in spite of himself. He slumped against the wall with a sigh.

“Five minutes,” he said grudgingly.

He valued your concern, he really did. But even as he took the moment to kindle his remaining power, he couldn’t stop the fear and impatience simmering in his gut. Absently, his fingers brushed over his wrist where you had held it.

“Hey.” He opened his eyes to your gentle touch on his elbow. “It’s okay to rest.” You smiled, blunting the reminder with a teasing lilt. “You know that, right?”

V frowned. He shook his head. “I don’t believe you understand the urgency of my mission here.” He was in no mood to be patronized.

You snorted. “Oh, I do.” Your smile turned depreciating. You gestured at yourself – grimy, bruised, and breathing hard from the effort of helping him down. “When you have- when you’re like me, you learn the importance of taking breaks _real_ fast.” You rubbed your arms, pulling your knees up to your chest. “Five minutes of rest doesn’t matter in the long run.”

“And if it does?” V waited for you to meet his gaze to continue. The Qliphoth, its fruit, his failing health – could he impress just how little time he had left on you? “If five minutes meant the difference between stopping Urizen and being too late – what then?”

You bit your lip. Your fingers pressed indents onto your skin. But your voice was no less steely when you replied. “Sure. Let’s say you went straight to Urizen, no holds barred, and managed to arrive in the nick of time. What would you do then?” V raised one eyebrow. You tilted your chin up, refusing to back down. “You’d be too tired to think straight. You’ll get sloppy. You’ll make mistakes you wouldn’t have if you were rested.” You shrugged with a bitterness that spoke of long experience.

“You’d be next to useless either way. I’d rather take my chances with time than get there unable to do anything, thanks.” You wrinkled your nose and slumped forward. You rested your head on your knees. “Or worse, not get there at all.”

“Why? Coz a demon attacked you on your way to class?” Griffon scoffed. You rolled your eyes.

“Because I blacked out, you dumb bird.” Your words had no bite. Especially when you stuck your tongue out at him for good measure.

V breathed out. He ran his hand over his cane. His fingers caught on each knob and curve, before sliding down the smoother staff.

You had a point. That much, he could admit. But there was more you didn’t – couldn’t know. Even now, he tended to the delicate web he’d woven around himself, keeping his brittle human vessel together. Rested or not, he would be weakened upon reaching Urizen. What was the point of pacing himself?

But he had said he would rest for five minutes, so rest he will. If there was one thing he could be proud of, it’s that he – Vergil – always kept his word. His pride would allow for nothing less.

“You know what’s funny?” you said suddenly. You straightened, adjusting to a cross-legged position. You leaned your head against the wall. “I miss the sun. Just sitting down and enjoying it, you know?” You gestured at a flickering tunnel light. “I mean, yeah, I miss showers, and coffee, and sleeping in an actual bed… but the first thing I’m gonna do after all this is over is lie under a tree with the sun in my face, and not be terrified a demon would come to claw it off.”

Your words made V pause. Even Griffon fell silent. Within the dank, musty shadows of the sewers’ depths, the sun felt very far away.

When was the last time V had found joy in the warmth of the sun? It had been one of the few things Vergil appreciated, in his long search for power. The sunrise always brought a quiet peace few other things could bring. V had appreciated it for other reasons, in his month fighting the Qliphoth and its denizens. The last time he’d spared a moment to bask in the sun—

—had been with you.

“That a thing you do a lot?” Griffon asked, bending down to peer at your face. He cocked his head, curiosity as insatiable as ever. “Didn’t take you for the outdoorsy sort.”

“Oh, definitely.” You closed your eyes and tilted your head up. “There was this one tree in the college green where the ground sloped between its roots just right. I’d always lounge in there between breaks.” Pain flashed across your face, interrupting the happy memory. You opened your eyes. The dream was over. “Wonder if it’s still there?”

“ _‘O thou summer's harmony, I have liv'd and mourn'd for thee…_ ’”1 V murmured. You shot him a crooked grin.

“Don’t you know any other poets?” you asked.

V smirked. “I wonder.”

You rolled your eyes. You nudged him with your elbow. V flinched, surprised by the pleasurable jolt the motion gave him. “That mysterious asshole shtick is getting old, you know,” you said, oblivious to his dilemma.  “You have to answer me at some point.”

“But I already have.” At your disbelieving look, he added, “I seem to recall answering your questions on the Qliphoth and its demons.”

“I’m talking about everything else!” You threw your hands up, and flapped a hand in Griffon’s direction for good measure. “Like, what even are Griffon and Shadow? What’s the giant goop monster you keep summoning? Where did you learn to fight demons? And why—” Your voice rose in alarm, “—the fuck are you getting up?”

“I also recall promising five minutes of rest.” V swung his cane, testing his limbs. “I never promised more than that.”

He would never admit to you how much his disposition had improved. He didn’t feel refreshed, per se. That would have taken far longer than he was willing to wait. But he had found something akin to a second wind. It would, he admitted to himself with a wry smile, make the hunt for an exit go easer.

You glanced at Griffon. He puffed out his feathers. “The fuck are you looking at?” He shuffled his wings in a bird’s shrug. “Do I look like a cuckoo clock to you?”

“You’re cuckoo enough,” you teased. Griffon launched himself into the air with a scoff.

“Man, we’ve picked up a real joker here, V. Whatta comedian.”

“You literally set up the joke for me. How could I resist?” You uncrossed your legs, then made a face. You’d have to press your hands against the ground to stand.

V hesitated. Again, the desire to touch you rose within him. It was easier to ignore it in battle. He would keep his touch respectful, nothing more. But every kind nudge and absent pat would only bring back the strange hunger under his skin.

He stretched out his hand. You glanced at him, surprised, before taking it with a grateful smile.

He was only being considerate, he reasoned. It was the polite thing to do, nothing more.

Your hand was soft.

He dropped it as soon as he could, struggling with the guilt indulging in so simple a touch brought. It didn’t help that your smile stayed steady. You merely patted yourself down, as if V had done nothing out of the ordinary.

He summoned Shadow, both to distract himself and to make up for lost time. She manifested tense and alert. Upon seeing no enemies, she stretched, before inspecting V for any injuries he might have gotten from his fall.

He caught you staring at Shadow as she paced. Your eyes always seemed to follow her in the quiet moments between battles. Did you fear her?

“She won’t hurt you,” V said.

To his surprise, you blushed and stammered, “N-no, I know. I just…” You tugged at the hem of your shirt, looking anywhere but him. You muttered under your breath. “I like cats…”

Griffon burst out laughing. “Ohh, boy!” He swooped over Shadow, cackling at you and his fellow both. “That is one big kitty, princess!”

V looked at Shadow. She blinked at him, slow and languorous. She turned to you.

You froze, halfway through a retort for Griffon. You glanced between V and Shadow, as if not daring to believe it. V didn’t react, choosing to let Shadow speak for herself.

You held out your hand, taking care to make no sudden movements. Shadow’s tail twitched. You stilled. She stretched out her nose and gave your fingers a single sniff.

Task done, she turned away.

This only served to amuse Griffon even further. “At least the kitty has some taste,” he snickered, hovering at V’s side.

V smiled in spite of himself. He could almost see the sparkles in your eyes. Your grin was outmatched by anything he’d seen yet.

“Cats glorify you with their presence, Griffon, not the other way around.” You started walking, taking care to stick close to V. Your eyes were on Griffon, who took up his position at the head of the group. “If you want to insult me, Big Bird, you’ll have to do better than that.”

Somehow, Griffon took this as a personal affront. “Insult you? Girlie, if I wanted to insult you, I’d be dishing out burns like there’s no tomorrow! I’m a fucking wordsmith with insults! Ain’t that right, V?”

“ _‘In the morning glad I see, my foe outstretched beneath the tree,’_ ”2 was all V said in reply.

It took you and Griffon a second to understand what he meant. Griffon squawked in offense, whirling around to face his master. He almost crashed into a corner flying backwards. V twirled his cane with a smirk.

Your laughter echoed down the tunnels. There would be demons coming soon, lured by the sound. V decided it was a fair price to pay, to taste something that gave the same pleasure as sunlight while still underground.

“Get wrecked, Griffon.”

“I’ll show you wrecked, you spindly excuse for a walking stick—”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. William Blake, _The Birds_ (I really like this one)  
> 2\. William Blake, _A Poison Tree_
> 
> I could wait another day to post this and make a joke about two days... but where's the fun in that? :3c Happy birthday, V!
> 
> This chapter is more fluff than plot, but things will kick into gear after this. Get ready for the pain. You have been warned. >:D
> 
> Please leave a comment, even if it's just to say you're looking forward to what's next! It's really important to me. It helps me keep writing, even when I'm tired. I really, really want to finish this fic, so I'm definitely gonna gun for that... but anything to grease the way is mighty appreciated <3


	10. How Sweet I Roam'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to say goodbye... for now.

You all but scrambled up the cave-in at the sight of the sunlight shining through the opening. Your hands scraped against loose rubble. The pebbles bounced off each other, clattering to your companions below.

“Fucking hell- there could be demons out there, you dumbass!” Griffon yelled, swooping after you. You burst out of the ground, his strong wings taking him over your head. You tilted your head up and spun around, hands in the air.

“Like you aren’t as happy to be out of there as I am,” you retorted. You shaded your eyes. He was already too high to reply—at least, not without grabbing the attention of every demon within the next two blocks. You grinned.

“Not quite.” V came up behind you at a more sedate pace, Shadow ever-present at his side. “I doubt Griffon has the capacity to dance.” The twinkle in his eye made you laugh.

Shadow’s ears flicked at the sound. She raised her head, sniffing the air. Griffon flew down, shooting a glare at you and V both.

“What, you gonna insult my moves now, too?” he snapped. “I’d like to see you fly circles around a Hellbat!”

You shook your head, chuckling. “Don’t worry. I’m not exactly the picture of grace myself.” You turned to your surroundings, trying to place where in Redgrave you were. Your smile fell.

Blood-red flowers bloomed in a devastated square. The road had been pushed up on both ends by the ever-present Qliphoth roots. It almost felt like the square was a peaceful valley, in the midst of so much destruction. The statue of the legendary Knight Sparda remained at the edge of the pushed-up concrete, as if it had held back the Qliphoth itself. It was the humanoid husks littering the square that killed what fleeting joy you had.

You had been to this bank, once. Your first day in Redgrave, you’d gone inside to set up an account for your parents to send you money through. It had taken hours of waiting in line, a couple of phone calls, and a stack of paperwork. You had been just as happy to get out into the sun then as you were now.

Minus the bruises.

“HEY PRINCESS!”

You jumped at the loud caw in your ear. “The hell was that for?” You rubbed your ringing ears. The wounded look you directed at Griffon didn’t affect him at all. He hovered at eye level, his irritation clear in every wing beat.

 “V’s called you three times now. What, did you go deaf or something?”

You glanced at V, startled. You hadn’t even heard him call your name. His brow furrowed over his sharp green eyes. He leaned on his cane. His gaze bore into your face, until you had to turn away. Was he… concerned?

“What now?” You fiddled with the hem of your grimy shirt, your eyes trained on the iron gates across from the bank. You caught a hint of more red flowers. Silver roots rose towards the sky in a nauseating dance. Anything, to not look back at V. “I’m assuming you have a better plan than just getting out of the tunnels.”

V stayed silent. He didn’t speak until you began to sweat. Only when you hazarded a glance at him did he swing his cane up, the tip pointing to a red shape in a shadowed corner of the square. “Now,” he said, “we call Nico.”

Your stomach dropped to your feet. You had completely missed the phone booth by the gate. You followed him as he headed towards it. Every step was heavy, until you were walking a few paces behind.

Yes, the panic that had made you run after V was still there. It hummed under your skin, an anxiety that sank its teeth in and refused to let go. You had been so afraid to lose the first feeling of safety you had in a month, that you put both him and yourself in danger. But because V had forced you to face it, you could recognize the feeling and set it aside.

Now, you disliked the idea of separating from him for a whole different reason. In spite of the ups and downs of your journey through Redgrave’s sewers, you had… enjoyed your time with V.

You liked bantering with Griffon. You liked watching Shadow’s fluid steps as her tail curled in the air. You liked griping about poetry with V. He had even surprised you with some insightful thoughts on William Blake, after you teased his taste in poets one time too many.

And now, that time was coming to an end.

You found yourself wearing a path through the cobblestones as you waited. It didn’t help that Nico had warned V she might take a while. Nero was fighting the Gilgamesh across the shipyard, so she wanted to wait til she had an idea of where he’d end up before making her way to you.

In a strange reversal of roles, it was V who sat down after the call. He leaned against the phone booth, head resting on the glass. Shadow kept a restful guard on the roof above him. It was you who couldn’t stay off your feet.

You circled the statue, giving the nearby husks a wide berth. Water still leaked out of the exposed pipes behind it. You checked if the water was clean, then took the liberty of washing your face.  It was refreshingly cold. You didn’t bother washing your arms. You’d just end up shivering all over again.

You glanced at V, then moved further into the square. Griffon was a shadow in the sky, enjoying the time to spread his wings. You kicked at a loose stone, huffing. You scowled, tucking your chin into your chest. How could you be so against leaving V, yet so unable to stay with him as time ticked towards the end?

At least you could always count on Griffon to keep you out of your head.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

You pulled your hand back. The red flower seemed to sway at the movement. Griffon sat on the overturned car in front of you, wings folded neatly over his back.

Your lips tugged into a wry smile. “What’s it going to do, it eat me?” You should’ve known it was a demon rose of some sort. What a miracle it could’ve been, for flowers to grow wild in the middle of all this mess. Was that really too much to ask for?

Griffon snorted. “Don’t underestimate Qliphoth blooms. One whiff and the pollen’ll have your skin turning to bark, and petals growing outta your head.” He spread his wings, a mockery of a tree rising from the ground. “Next thing you know, you’re fertilizer for itty bitty Qliphoth sprouts.”

You opened your mouth, then caught the glint in Griffon’s eye. You squinted at him. “You’re messing with me, aren’t you.”

He gestured towards the flower patch. “Hey, if you wanna try and prove me wrong, I ain’t stopping you!” He cackled, shaking his feathers out.

You smiled in spite of yourself. Griffon didn’t make for a bad companion, all things considered. But man, you respected his talent for being an annoying little fuck.

You glanced towards your other companions once more. V had his cane resting on his shoulder. His head was tipped forward, now. You caught a glimpse of closed eyes, and lips parted in light sleep.

He looked so peaceful like that, resting under the sun.

You hadn’t missed how he would stumble and pant after every fight. You found yourself asking for breaks more often, even if you had yet to reach the edge of your limits. Anything to get his color to improve in the wan tunnel light. You _knew_ he needed to rest more. You were gratified at being proven right – but that didn’t fully explain the flutter in your gut as you watched from afar.

“Griffon.”

“What?” He cocked his head. You looked up, meeting his golden eyes.

“Will you guys really be alright? Without me?” You reached over to tug at your sleeve – only to be reminded that your sweater was gone. Ripped to shreds, to bind a wound that healed a few minutes later. You dropped your hand. “I know I can’t do much, but V…”

Together, you turned towards the person in question. You wondered what Griffon saw from his perch. You were too far away to see V’s shoulders rise and fall.

It was irrational for you to be so worried. And yet, something about V’s hunched shoulders and cocky, contradictory smile drew your heart to him. It was like a scab you couldn’t stop picking at.

Griffon sighed. For once, he didn’t answer you with mockery or derision. “I toldja, V’s not on your level,” he grumbled half-heartedly. “V’s got his own shit to deal with. But he won’t fall apart so easily. We’ll make sure of it.”

You blinked, then smiled. “That’s right. He’s got you and Shadow, doesn’t he?”

Just an hour before, you hadn’t put much stock in a bird and a shape-shifting cat when you rushed to your excuse to help V. You hadn’t really understood, then. But now you’d seen how Griffon and Shadow flowed around V, guarding his blind spots and taking down his enemies. V was good enough that they would just follow his orders when they fought. But in the rare times he missed something, his familiars were there, to soften the blow or take it in his place.

Griffon ducked his head, nibbling under his wing. “If you keep forgetting Nightmare like that, it’ll punt you into next week.” His voice was muffled by his feathers.

If you didn’t know better, you’d think Griffon was embarrassed. “We can’t have that,” you said, amused. The thought of V surrounded by familiars that cared for him soothed your worry, a little. Though it was a complete picture in your head, you couldn’t help but yearn for it to have an empty space… a space for you. “Hey, Griffon?”

“What?” he snapped, yanking his head out from under his wing.

You bit your lip. You threw away the first words that came to your head, then the second, and the third. “Make sure he takes a break every once in a while…? For me?” Now it just sounded like a question. You cringed.

Griffon bristled, feathers puffing out. “I don’t have to do jack shit for you. If I wanna make V rest, I’ll make him rest! Who're you to tell me what to do?”

You sighed and slumped forward. You rested your arms on your knees. _The bird doth protest too much_ , you thought. It didn’t ease the hurt his words had caused though. Then a thought crossed your head. “And how do you plan on doing that?” you asked, curious.

That actually gave Griffon pause. His beak clicked as he opened it once, twice. Finally— “I’ll make Shadow sit on him.”

The mental image was so sudden and ridiculous you burst out laughing. Shadow, who could easily clear your head if she stood on her hind legs, curled up on V like a house cat… Hell, you could even see V’s scowl, as he lay buried under a dark, furry mass. If he ever let it happen, at least. You covered your mouth, giggling.

Griffon cocked his head. Your laughter trailed off, as you grew conscious of his piercing stare. You traced a finger over your cheek. “What?” you asked, nervous. Was it something on your face?

“You should stop while you’re ahead,” he said at last. “No matter which way this shitshow will turn out, it won’t end well for you if you keep going like this.”

You frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“Caring for him so much,” he said bluntly.

You stared at him. Your face burned as you scrambled for a response.

You were grateful to V. He saved your life. There was something in the way he reached out to you, touching with just his fingertips, like you were made of crystal glass. It made you want to reach back, to reassure him. You wanted to know why there were times when you caught pain and longing on his face, before he hid it with a smirk. He cared for you, protected you. And you cared back.

“Is there something wrong with that?” you said aloud. You rose to your feet, hands clenched into fists. It put you even with Griffon, who didn’t even flinch. “I already promised to stay out of his way. What more do you want?” you demanded. “How can I not worry with the way that guy keeps pushing himself, while going up against an army of demons?”  

“Just calling it how I see it. I never said it wasn’t good for him.” Griffon rose to his full height. Sometimes, it was easy to forget just how big a bird he actually was. With the overturned car under his feet, he towered over you. His horns only served to emphasize his glare.

“That guy?” He tipped his beak over your shoulder. “He’s half the man he really is. If things turn out for the best – and I’m not saying they will – he’ll leave that tree a completely different person. Or he’ll be dead.” He leaned down, until you either had to back up or look away. His gaze pinned you where you stood. “You sure you wanna sign up for that?”

Confusion and dread roiled inside you. His tone left no other interpretation – he was serious. But what was he talking about? What did he mean? It was a riddle, and you didn’t have the context to interpret it. But something told you that you wouldn’t like the answer that hung just beyond your reach.

“Griffon,” you warned, voice dipping low. “What the hell are y-”

His gaze snapped to a place over your shoulder. He tilted his head, listening. You clamped your mouth shut and seethed. You knew better than to interrupt. Sometimes Griffon’s sharp hearing was the only thing that kept you from being ambushed by a pack of demons, or-

“Oh, will you look at that,” he said. “Our ride’s here.”

Your jaw dropped. You sputtered with indignation. He cackled and launched himself into the air, just as the ground began to rumble underneath your feet.

Across the square, V tapped the side of the phone booth with his cane. Shadow perked up, ears pricking forward. V rose to his feet, just in time for the RV to burst out of the ground.  

Nico’s whoop echoed from the surrounding buildings. You felt the RV’s landing crash in your bones.

You found yourself on your ass, hands mere inches from the flowers on your right. You gaped at the RV. Its engine hummed merrily, as if it had been there all along.

“That woman is crazy,” you blurted.

“Oh gee, I hadn’t noticed,” Griffon drawled. He flew lower, hovering just by your head. “Lemme guess. Next thing you’re gonna tell me is, ‘The sky is blue.’”

You rolled your eyes. “Very funny.”

“Be gentle with our princess, Griffon.” V’s cane tapped against the ground. “Not everyone can have your level of perception.”

 _Our_ princess? You looked up to find him stepping closer, Shadow disappearing into his arm. His lips quirked in that expression he always wore when he was amused at something. Namely, you.

The burning in your face crept down the back of your neck.

He held out his hand.

“I’m not sure if you’re making fun of me or Griffon,” you admitted, reluctant in your awe. You took the proffered help, clasping his wrist as you rose. There it was again – the lingering touch, before he dropped your hand. He was quick, but so gentle you almost didn’t notice.

“True skill lies in the efficiency of every action,” V replied, lifting his cane from the ground. He eyed you from the side, his bangs framing his expectant look.

You ran a finger over your lip, frowning. “That’s not from William Blake,” you said.

That’s when that damnable smirk came out. “No. That was of my own creation.”

You grinned in spite of yourself. “Dammit. Little shits, the both of you.” Like master, like familiar.

“Hey!”

“And yet, I don’t see you complaining,” V said, ignoring the irate bird above him. His voice dipped into a low thrum that sent shivers down your spine. He tilted his head, looking down on you with half lidded eyes, and a smirk that made your heart skip a beat.

You stared at him for an embarrassingly long second. Your lips parted, but nothing came out.

Griffon took one look and backed up, squawking. “Oh gross. Gross! Right, that’s it, I’m outta here.”

You snapped your mouth shut. It felt like your cheeks would melt off from the heat under your skin.

Ah, Griffon. Ever reliable Griffon.

“You two better get your asses in here,” he yelled over his shoulder, as he swung towards the van. “I ain’t into voyeurism, and this is definitely not the time or place for a hanky-panky!”

You covered your face with your hands and burst into helpless laughter. “Griffon!” you half-laughed, half-shrieked. You felt lightheaded, like a helium balloon with a torch sending it skyward.“Who the fuck says hanky-panky?” you mumbled into your palms. 

It was _not_ an excuse to avoid looking V in the face.

You could feel more than hear him step away, towards the van. You dropped your hands, ignoring the clashing feeling of relief and disappointment. He gestured with his cane. “Shall we?”

Of course, now he just sounded unbearably smug.  You rolled your eyes, lips twitching in a fond smile. Little shit.

_“And yet, I don’t see you complaining.”_

And your brain would not let it go. You shivered at the remembered timbre of his voice, and walked faster, so you would be right behind V. If it meant he wouldn’t have a view of your face without a full 180 degree turn, well, only you would know.

He stopped before the RV. You caught on half a second later, almost bumping into his leather-clad back with your nose. Despite his threats, Griffon waited for you both on the roof, unwilling to go inside on his own.

V turned to face you. “Can I trust you to remain in the van this time?”

You sobered. You knew he was teasing you, but you couldn’t find any mirth to dredge up in response.

You really, really wanted to go with him. That hadn’t changed. But you knew better now – you were in a place to know better now. You wanted to help him. If helping V meant staying behind, you would do it. Even if it pained the part of your heart that swirled with anxiety, concern, and the flicker of something you couldn’t name.

That didn’t mean you were going to stop worrying about him. You wished, time and again, that there was more you could do. But you grew up doing what you could, and only what you could, trapped within the limits of your body. And if staying was what you could do now, then—

“I will.”

Griffon snickered. “Good girl.”

You were upset enough that you shot him a glare. He jerked back, feathers puffing in surprise. You bit your lip and tried to smoothen your expression. If V saw how distraught you really were, he’d think you hadn’t learned anything. “Only if you promise to take care of yourself,” you added, turning your frown on V.

You expected him to brush you off. It’s what he’d done before, after all. Instead, his expression softened.

“I will do my best.”

You saw nothing but sincerity on his face.

Your distress melted away. In the end, it was all you could ask for, wasn’t it? Just the promise he would try soothed a little of the anxiety in your chest.

Griffon leaned over, forcing you to turn back to him. “How many times do I have to tell you we got this, princess?” he demanded. “We get it! _‘Take care of yourself, take care of V.’_ Now will you stop nagging?”

“Alright, alright!” You threw up your hands in surrender. “I get your point!” You ran a hand over your face. A heavy sigh slipped past your lips.

You were just putting off having to say goodbye, at this point.

“Worry more for yourself.”

A small touch on your shoulder. V pressed lightly, prompting you to face him. His gentle gaze hadn’t gone away, though his expression was now dark and solemn. “While it will be safer for you with Nico, you won’t be out of danger completely. This is not the time to let your guard down.”

You bit your lip. It seemed ridiculous to imagine anything getting through the hull of an RV that could burst out of the ground. But then again, these were demons you were talking about. For all you know, there was a type that could carve through steel. “Got it,” you said.

V’s eyes flickered over your face. He was so close you had to tilt your head up to meet his gaze. You couldn’t move. For some reason, your throat had gone dry.

V’s lips parted.

“Hey!” Nico snapped.

You all but leaped out of your skin. V's eyes burned with an intensity that made you look away. It tugged on something in you, something you couldn't identify but weren't sure you wanted to give up yet.

He turned to Nico, who didn’t even flinch. “I haven’t got all day, you know!” She snapped her fingers at him. “Move your lazy bums, or you’ll be eating car exhaust!” She ducked back inside, cursing.

You hoped you only imagined the word “eye fuckers.”

V sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Griffon wasn’t trying very hard to muffle his snickers. You wanted to sink into the floor.

“You heard the bitch,” Griffon said, cackling. “Get your asses into gear!”

The RV door slammed open. He leapt into the air with a yelp. Nico leaned outside, her cigarette pointed at him like the barrel of a gun. “Call me that again, and you’ll be soup before you get one feather into the van,” she said. “‘Lil _chickee.”_

You could hear Griffon swallow from where you stood.

Just when you thought you’d been spared, Nico’s cigarette swiveled towards you. You froze in place.

“Now get inside,” she ordered. With that, she was stomping her way to the workbench on the left.

And just like that, your time was up. You and V shared one last look, before he stepped aside. You took his offered hand, letting him help you into the RV.

Did you imagine the momentary pressure around your fingers before he let go?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work has had me by the ass for the past two weeks, which is why this took so long. Next chapter will be nice and fluffy, featuring Nero and Shadow! Yay! Also, this might have an epilogue or the next chapter might have another trailer, just like the previous one did. I just want to insert a little moment with V and the people inside the RV :3c 
> 
> Please comment whatever you can. We're on the home stretch, guys!
> 
> Edit: edited some parts of this chapter that I rushed and weren't happy with.


	11. Memory, Hither Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V meets an old friend, and the horrors of the world of demons grow ever stronger...

The last thing you expected to find in the RV was a naked woman. You stepped back, hands muffling a flustered squeak. V’s hand came up to brace you, even as your back met his front.

His breath ghosted over the top of your head. “You found her.” The relief in his voice was an even bigger surprise. Your head snapped up, but all you could see was his chin. Not really the best angle to see his expression from.

“Yup,” Nico said, popping the ‘p.’

“Who’s she?” you asked V. He tilted his head down, meeting your gaze.

“Her name is Lady, a renowned Devil Hunter,” he said. “I hired her, along with two others a month ago to defeat Urizen.” He gestured out the window. “Obviously, they failed. I thought they all died in the process, but…” His hand swept down to encapsulate the unconscious woman. Her rising and falling chest spoke for itself.

“She’s alive and kicking, alright. Well, she’ll be kicking when she wakes up.” Nico shrugged. She leaned over the counter, her face uncharacteristically grim. “We found her inside a huge-ass demon that was guarding one of the roots.” She stubbed out her cigarette on a nearby ashtray, never looking away from V. “You ever hear of anything like that?”

V’s grip on your shoulder tightened. You must have made a noise of some sort. His gaze snapped to you. He dropped his hand and moved away, towards the dining set. You couldn’t see his face when he said, “Yes.”

His arm was tense, his tight grip transferred onto his cane.

“Once.” He turned around. “But not quite the same, I believe.” His expression hadn’t changed, but looking at him made your heart sink. The warmth in his eyes had fled, leaving something cold and distant.

“W-wait,” you said, trying to wrap your mind around what was happening. “You found her… _inside_ a demon?” You looked between Nico and V, horrified. “ _Alive?”_

With V out of the way, there was nothing keeping Griffon from entering the RV. You ducked on instinct, his feathers rushing over your head. He landed on his usual perch, cocking his head to study Lady. “Inside, huh?”

“Nero had to cut the thing open to get her out.” Nico mimed a line down her torso. “Right down the middle. Then out she plopped, naked as the day she was born.” For a moment, her cheeky grin came out, lighting up freckled cheeks.

“Shoulda seen the look on his face. Guy’s such a dick, but it’s times like these that’ll remind you the fucker was raised in fucking _Fortuna._ Ha!” She slapped the counter, hooting with laughter. “He actually called Kyrie! His girlfriend,” she clarified.

Your eyebrows shot up, torn between amusement and your remaining fear.

“What a sap!” Griffon cackled, flapping his wings.

“More like sickeningly sweet. Pretty sickening, but sweet.” Nico made a face, moving her hand from side to side.

“Griffon,” V said.

Griffon shrugged. He hunched his shoulders, head sinking into his feathers. “Sounds like a battery to me.” He peered at his master, who had stayed silent as he watched the exchange. “You think Urizen’s learned to craft demons?” For the first time, you heard the worry clear in his voice.

“We know he’s amassed a great amount of power,” was all V said. Even Nico was mute, as everyone considered a demon king that could create demons out of people.

“So he… he put her in there and—” You couldn’t let go of the crawling horror you felt at the thought. “How was she- did you say she was a battery? Are they using people as batteries now?”

“Keep up, princess!” Griffon snapped. He puffed up his wings, feathers ruffling with impatience. “Demons have been using humans as an energy source since you fuckers were born! You’re sitting on a legendary demonic power plant using human blood as fuel, and you’re stuck on being inside a demon?”

“This is different!” you shot back. “If my blood gets drained, at least I’ll be dead! But she—“ You glanced at Lady’s sleeping form and shivered. You wrapped your arms around yourself, trying to rub away the sickening thought of being trapped in a monster like the Gilgamesh.

V straightened. He stepped towards the couch. His body was turned towards Lady, but the lessened distance between the two of you was enough to ease the crawling feeling under your skin. You took a deep breath, and let it out.

“Lady is special,” V said. He peered at you from the side. His hair brushed his cheekbones and jawline, caresses that drew your attention to his skin. “You need not worry about such a fate. Very few could be used in such a way. Though if she lives, then perhaps…” His gaze turned inward.

“Been thinking that too.” Nico tapped the counter, drawing attention back to her. She nodded decisively. “If Lady’s alive, who’s to say the others aren’t, yeah?”

V raised his head. His lips curled into a small smirk. “It seems there are new factors to take into account.” He lifted his cane, catching it by the staff. “Griffon. Let’s go.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Griffon burst into a cloud of ink and slipped under V’s skin. The tattoos shimmered, then settled.

V wasn’t… cheerful, exactly. But the frustration in his eyes had faded, leaving only the steely determination that drove him forward. You stepped aside, giving way for him as your anxiety gave way to shaky hope.

“Are you saying… there could be other people out there? People that can help us?” You stayed at the top of the steps, putting yourself even with V on the ground. The sunlight bounced off the top of his head and warmed your feet. This way, you didn’t have to tilt your head up to meet his gaze, or him tilt his down to meet yours.

It was the first time you got the chance to study his vivid green eyes.

He smiled, that confident, crafty smile that always seemed to hide a secret behind its mirth. “Perhaps.” His gaze flickered left. “I’ll leave them in your care.”

“You got it.” Nico saluted. “Now get going. We’ll meet you at the subway station down that way.” She jerked her thumb towards the other side of the RV. V tipped his head in acknowledgement.

“I’ll be there.”

“See you later,” you told him. Your hard voice turned the farewell into an order. You hoped he didn’t see the tight grip you had on the stove you were bracing your weight on.

“I look forward to it.” His gaze trailed from the top of your head to your toes. Like he was memorizing you before you left. Like he really _was_ looking forward to seeing you later, god knows why. Only when you spluttered, cheeks burning hot, did he grin and walk away without a second glance.

Nico didn’t give you any time to think. “Alright! Shit’s done, time to get asses into gear!” She pulled up the counter entrance, ducked out, and let it slam shut behind her. “I want to get to Nero before the dumbass has to find a phone booth to call with.”

“And V?” You settled into the dining area, your gaze on the gates beyond the square. You couldn’t even see V anymore—just a flash of blue in the shadows. Probably Griffon.

“He’ll catch up.” Nico grinned at you over her shoulder, eyebrow raised high. “Why, missing your alone time?”

“Nico!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for waiting patiently <3 Sorry if the quality's a little low. I honestly didn't expect to bring out this chapter so soon, so I'll just be grateful for what I was able to bring out. See my writing blog for more updates. Again, thank you all for staying with me, and I'll do my best to get back up to the quality level of before.
> 
> Ps. I swear to god the plant pun was unintentional.


	12. The Angel

You sat on the floor of the RV, the safest place you could find while Nico swerved through the streets, cackling. The dining set had no seatbelts, and the (still seatbelt-less) sofa was occupied. You’d rather bruise yourself on the floor than crack a rib against the table.

The arm that wasn’t clinging to the sofa with a death grip was thrown over Lady, whose unconscious body slid with every turn. You spared a wistful daydream about the passenger’s seat and its safety. But Nico had asked you to watch over Lady – “She’ll crack her head if she slides off again.” “Again?!” – and so the floor it was. On the bright side, it meant your bruises would be formless blots, instead of a stripe across your chest from a seatbelt.

Of course, this meant that when Lady’s eyes opened, it was to you sprawled over her waist, muttering prayers to whatever gods existed that you’ll live through the drive.

She blinked slowly. Her gaze was heavy. She seemed to find difficulty focusing on your face. “Who…?” she whispered.

Was this how you looked like after a bad black out? “Uh—I—” You panicked. “Nico!”

Lady frowned. “Nico?”

“What?” Nico demanded, spinning the wheel. Something hit the van with a nauseating squelch and a crunch. Your ass got yet another bruise from the jolt.

“Not me,” you blurted, trying to cling to the sofa and keep Lady decent at the same time. “I mean, Nico’s driving. I’m—eek!” You squeaked and threw yourself over her, just in time to keep either of you from falling as Nico took a turn an F1 racer would’ve been proud of.

“You good over there?” yelled the madwoman. You resisted the urge to scream.

“Lady’s awake! Sorry,” you added, fretting over her. Her eyes had shut again, as she focused what little strength she had on resisting your ride’s bouncing.

“Oh, good! We’re almost there!” Nico beamed at you over her shoulder. You feared for the lamppost ahead. Somehow, she managed to dodge it. “Lady, take care of princess over there, would you?”

Your jaw dropped. You sputtered, outraged. She was asking a woman unconscious for a month to watch over _you?_ “I’m not made of tissue!”

“Lady’s tough, you’ll be fine.” This time Nico’s grin had a knife’s edge to it. Understanding dawned on you.

Great. And you thought being teased by V was bad enough.

Nico turned back to the road (thank fuck). She whistled, somehow even louder than the screeching tires. “Found him!”

The van slowed. You slumped in relief. You could feel Lady’s sigh under your arms.

“Sorry about her,” you mumbled. To your surprise, there was a faint smile on Lady’s face.

“It’s alright. I know Nico.” She tilted her head back, long lashes fluttering closed. “We used to race, a few years back.”

You stared at her. Slowly, you drew your hands back. Your head swiveled between Lady and Nico, who had stepped on the brakes and brought the RV to a blessed, if jerky, stop.

There were two of them?!

“Yo! Lady’s awake!” Nico called, leaning out of the window. Lady took a deep breath and grabbed the back of the sofa. Her arms shook as she began to push herself upright.

“Here, let me help.” You straightened, bracing her shoulder with a hand. She huffed, but didn’t complain as you helped her to a sitting position. Her frustration was clear enough on her face.

Well. You could certainly empathize with that.

You took the now-empty space beside her. You gave her shoulder a sympathetic pat, but left it at that. You didn’t like being babied when you would go through the same.

She sent you a fleeting smile. You bit your lip, helping her adjust the blanket around her. It was obvious she was still exhausted. You hoped Nero wouldn’t press her too hard.

The RV door slammed open. “For fuck’s sake, Nico—” The subject of your thoughts came in, took one look at Lady and you next to her, and choked. “What—Nico!” He shot her an accusing look.

Was that…a hint of a flush on his cheeks? You stared at him.

“Surprise!” Nico cackled from the front seat.

Actual white hair, a strong jaw, and muscles that flexed even under his thick coat. Your eyes snagged on his sword and stayed there. Three rusty pipes curved around the hilt. They filled the air with the scent of smoke and oil. The blade curved all the way down his back and past his waist. Then you saw his metal arm.

Blue panels slotted around silver metal. Golden fingers curled and spread as he gesticulated and argued with Nico. The metal disappeared under his sleeve.

Nero rolled his eyes, then glanced at you again. “I’m sorry, who are you?” he said abruptly. He swiped a hand through his hair.

Was he…embarrassed?

Your trepidation at meeting him melted a little. Okay. That was charming, you had to admit.

“Be nice to our princess!” Nico looked over her shoulder, puffing a stray strand of hair out of her face. She jerked her thumb at you. “She’ll be our guest until we get the fuck outta here.”

Now it was your turn to cry an exasperated, “Nico!”

“Princess?” Nero asked, baffled. You covered your face and groaned.

“Griffon,” you grumbled. You peeked through your fingers at Nero. Both of you grimaced in mutual understanding.

“Griffon…the bird?” Lady asked. She leaned back, one hand on the top of the blanket wrapped around her. The engine rumbled to life, as Nico reversed back into the road you came from. “V is here too?”

“You just missed him,” you explained. You reached up to tug at your sleeve, only to catch your wrist instead. You dropped your hands onto the couch instead, just in time to avoid flying off as Nico turned the van. “He’s the one who saved me.”

“V saved you?” Nero finally sat down at the dining set, facing you. Somehow, he wasn’t fazed by Nico’s whack driving at all.

“Why do you sound so surprised?” You didn’t mean to sound defensive. Nero’s eyebrows rose. Heat flooded your cheeks.

“Guy doesn’t say much, if you haven’t noticed.” Nero’s knee bounced. He scowled at the floor, opened his mouth, then shook his head. “Anything you’ve got would probably be news to me.”

“Don’t you guys…work together?” You had no idea how else to refer to, well, devil hunting. Was it an actual job, or a title?

Nero shrugged. He ran a hand through his hair, frowning. “I came here to kick the ass of the guy who took my arm. And V said he’ll take me there. That’s it.” He gestured at the woman beside you. Your eyes followed the metal with morbid fascination. “Lady should know more. He was their customer first.”

“No one knows much about V,” Lady murmured. Her eyes were half-lidded, gazing at a past only she could see. “It’s like he came out of nowhere.”

The room fell silent, save for the sound of the engine’s roar. You rubbed your arms, feeling the goosebumps pebbling your skin.

These were the people who’ve known V for far longer than you. And all they did was make you realize just how little you knew about him yourself. Or what kind of situation you’d put yourself in. Nero had lost an _arm._ What chance did you have, getting involved in this?

“Save the talk for later,” Nico said, cutting through your thoughts. “We can get our stories straight when we get to the meeting place.”

Your heart lurched. And yet, just the thought of seeing V again made you crane your head at the windshield, as if it would get you to him faster.

The sooner everyone gathered together, the safer you’d be. That’s what you told yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! But my job is close to killing me. Please take my humble offering, plus a bonus on my [tumblr](https://fleeting-white-feathers.tumblr.com/post/188442449795/if-the-sun-and-moon-should-doubt-ch-12-epilogue).

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bad habit of exploring characters and worlds through an inserted character. It's like a bad hobby. It's so fun making sure the character fits in the world without changing things too much nor stealing the spotlight. Restrictions give you room for creativity, baby!
> 
> Also V is my son so like... this can be shipping if you squint. But you will have to squint.
> 
> All chapter titles are William Blake poem titles. It's so nice of DMC to give me easy title fodder. Otherwise, we'd have been stuck with boring 1, 2, 3.
> 
> check out my writing tumblr [here](www.fleeting-white-feathers.tumblr.com)


End file.
